


The Waters and the Wild

by Ai_2005



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_2005/pseuds/Ai_2005
Summary: AU: Команда Торчвуда включает Джека, Оуэна, Тош и Гвен. Они только что столкнулись с фэйри из серии «Малые Миры». К несчастью, они также привлекли внимание фэйри другого вида, который весьма заинтригован Джеком.Предупреждения: Альтернативный канон; графическое описание жестокостей; пытки; упоминается рабство и Стокгольмский Синдром; Янто-фэйри.От переводчика: кто напугался - не бойтесь, там просто Мастер. Хотя Джек местами тоже хорош.И да, я перевела это аж в 2010м году.





	1. колокольчики и розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Waters and the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265580) by Soera. 



> Название всего текста ― это отсылка к стихотворению-песне Уильяма Йейтса «Похищенное дитя». Припев из неё звучит в конце серии «Малые миры» («Торчвуд» 1.05).  
>  _Come away, O human child!_  
>  _To the waters and the wild_  
>  _With a faery, hand in hand,_  
>  _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._
> 
> Названия глав взяты из языка цветов. Штука это интересная, даже очень. Иногда в разных значениях одного и того же растения (причём абсолютно противоположных) утонуть можно... В общем, из найденного в Сети я вынесла, что колокольчики (те, которые _bluebells_ ) ассоциируются с повиновением, сдержанностью, а также нежностью и хрупкостью. Ещё с болтливостью. Что до роз, то обычно они действительно символизируют любовь и счастье — но в то же время тёмно-красная, цвета запёкшейся крови (вообще-то, для такого цвета есть отдельное слово — чёрмный) роза означает горе и траур.  
> Какие значения придала этим цветам автор — см. текст.

_Они забирают девочку с собой.  
С ними смертные. Один. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Один.  
Не смертный.  
Попробовать воздух на вкус. Не смертный. И всё ещё человек.  
Ближе. Ближе. Вдохнуть.  
Этот.  
Он интригует.  
Взять его._

За свою долгую жизнь он побыл многими людьми, сменил множество лиц. Теперь он капитан Джек Харкнесс, потерявший хороших людей однажды и теперь теряющий их снова. Но в этот раз он знает, что это его вина.  
Его команда отказывается смотреть на него, когда они возвращаются к машине. Матери девочки дали реткон, и она никогда не вспомнит ужасную правду о том, что случилось с её дочерью и семьёй. Её ум сам придумает причины, создаст ту правду, которая хороша для неё.  
Так работает человеческий разум. Эта гибкость и устойчивость всегда будет удивлять его.  
\- Что ещё я мог сделать? — с нажимом спрашивает он.  
Тишина. Он ждал этого, но это всё равно задевает его за живое.  
"Что ещё я мог сделать? — повторяет он про себя. — Одна девочка против всего мира. Одна девочка, которая хотела уйти. В противном случае, они никогда не смогли бы забрать её."  
Когда они возвращаются в Хаб, команда покидает SUV в гнетущей тишине. Они всё ещё отказываются смотреть на него. Капитан Джек Харкнесс сидит в пустом автомобиле, медленно теряя свою броню. Тот, кто в конце концов выходит и спускается в Хаб — просто Джек. Предвкушения возращения нет — впервые за многие годы.  
Он наблюдает, как Тошико и Оуэн что-то обсуждают у её рабочего места. Он подозревает, что знает, о чём они говорят. И знает, что не хочет слышать этого. Они собирают свои сумки и зовут Гвен. Та выходит из совещательной комнаты. Её губы сжаты в прямую линию.  
"Что ещё я мог сделать?" — задумывается Джек. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя настолько преданным... Своей командой. И самим собой. "Между этими двумя вещами, — думает он, — не очень-то большая разница. Одно описывает другое, причём даже слишком полно."  
Он не помнит, что такое быть самим собой.  
Они направляются к нему. Или нет: они направляются к выходу, который — так уж получилось — находится за его спиной. Джек смотрит на них и воображает, что они оглядываются. Что они встречают его взгляд, что они понимают. Затем он шагает в сторону, чтобы им не пришлось его обходить. Если они хотят притвориться, что его не существует, кто он такой, чтобы им мешать?  
\- Кто ты? — Голос спрашивающего звучит так, как будто окрашен ветром.  
Джек застывает. Его команда в смятении вертит головами.  
(Внезапно он начинает осознавать.)  
\- Что это было? — требовательно вопрошает Гвен.  
\- Кто ты? — повторяет голос. Воздух внезапно наполняется густым запахом цветов. Но не роз.  
Джек сглатывает.  
\- Кто хочет знать? — спрашивает он, отходя от команды. (Прочь от них, не навредить им, только не им.)  
\- Мне-я-мы, — поёт голос, и вдруг распадается на множество голосов, и Джек вздрагивает и морщится от того, как звук рвётся в его уши.  
\- Кто ты? Кто-ты-кто-ты-кто-ты...  
\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — говорит он с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущает. Голоса внезапно смолкают.  
\- Джек, — настойчиво зовёт Тошико. Она выглядит напуганной и смотрит на экран своего компьютера. "Когда — удивляется Джек, — она там оказалась?"  
\- Я регистрирую аномалию прямо здесь, в Хабе. Согласно данным наблюдения, мы находимся в лесу.  
Джек сглатывает снова.  
\- Кто вы? — спрашивает он. — Чего вы хотите? Вы забрали девочку — что вам ещё нужно?  
Смех, как будто орёл парит в солнечном свете.  
\- Они забрали девочку, — выпевает голос. — Забрали её, чтобы она танцевала с ними.  
Джек отходит от остальных ещё дальше, каким-то образом ощущая, что тяжёлое, давящее присутствие следует за ним.  
\- Так вы говорите, что вы не из их числа? — уточняет он скептически, в мыслях отчаянно заклиная команду: "Убирайтесь! Почему вы всё ещё здесь?"  
\- Неееет, — тянет голос. Джек внезапно чувствует себя так, будто разговаривает с пятилетним ребёнком. Ребёнком, который может убить его на месте — и, может, даже навсегда.  
\- Тогда кто вы?  
\- Кто ты? — откликается голос.  
\- Я сказал вам, — говорит Джек. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
\- Лжец, — обвиняют его.  
\- Это тот, кто я есть, — защищается он, чувствуя ледяной ком страха, сворачивающийся в животе. Он хочет пришельца. Он хочет слитина. Он хочет вивила. Он хочет что-нибудь материальное, с чем можно сражаться. Он хочет что-нибудь ему понятное.  
\- Лжец, — повторяет голос. В этот раз он изменился. Он звучит как взрослый. Как мужской. Но всё ещё — с отзвуком воды и ветра.  
\- Это тот, кто я есть, — с убеждённостью повторяет Джек. Воздух сгущается вокруг него. Он задыхается от цветочного запаха. Потом что-то оказывается в его горле и лёгких, и он просто не может больше дышать. Совсем. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как провалиться в черноту — смутный абрис лица, мерцающий в призрачном свете.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек возвращается к жизни в окружении своей команды. Двое из вышеупомянутых выглядят так, будто увидели призрака. "Они не слишком-то далеки от истины," — думает он. Голова как в тумане... Гвен помогает ему сесть. Единственный раз, когда он благодарен за то, что хотя бы один из них знает его секрет.  
\- Ты был мёртв, — говорит Оуэн, тыкая в него пальцем. — Ты был мёртв. Ты не дышал. _У тебя не было пульса_.  
Джек пытается заговорить и обнаруживает, что его рвёт лепестками. Он отталкивает Гвен, поворачивается на бок и выплёвывает их. Голубые, но такие порванные, что он не может сказать, что это были за цветы.  
\- Несчастный случай, — говорит он отрывисто, принимая вертикальное положение. — Давно. Вкратце — теперь я не могу умереть. Просто не получается.  
\- Ты не можешь умереть, — неверяще повторяет Оуэн.  
\- Серьёзно? — Тошико округляет глаза.  
\- Это правда, — говорит Гвен. — Я видела, как Сьюзи выстрелила ему в голову. И как он встал после этого.  
Джек делает глубокий вдох. Единственный цветочный запах, который он чует, исходит от выплюнутых им лепестков. Сладкий и пресыщающий, но сейчас уже ослабевший. Давящее присутствие исчезло.  
\- Что случилось? — спрашивает он, не торопясь встречаться с кем-нибудь глазами.  
Тошико трясёт головой.  
\- Ты просто... начал задыхаться.  
\- С широко открытым ртом, — добавляет Оуэн, очевидно, уже пришедший в себя. — Не очень-то красиво выглядело.  
\- Не то, что я слышу от большинства людей, — говорит Джек, отряхивая свою шинель и уклоняясь от заботливых прикосновений Гвен. В следующую минуту до Оуэна доходит, что ему сказали, и он выдаёт самый раздражённый взгляд, на какой способен.  
\- А потом ты свалился, — говорит Тошико. — Ветер стих и мы смогли подойти к тебе.  
\- Ветер? — спрашивает Джек.  
\- Ты не чувствовал? — Гвен, недоверчиво. — Дуло с такой ужасной силой, что мы не могли двинуться.  
\- Его шинель не шевелилась, — говорит Оуэн. — Я не думаю, что он вообще что-то почувствовал, — он выжидательно смотрит на Джека.  
Последний чувствует себя растерянным, отрезанным от всего, что он знает и чего может ожидать. Возможно, думает он, шок от (в некотором роде) бессмертного лидера придёт позже. Когда они разберутся с фэйри. Опять.  
Он хочет отдохнуть. Он хочет спать. Он хочет не видеть снов о розах и туннелях, о скрипе и покачивании вагонов на железнодорожных путях, об их убаюкивающем ритме.  
_Rock-a-bye baby on the tree-top  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all_ *  
\- Джек? — Гвен как-то странно на него смотрит. Собственно, они все на него так смотрят — и тут он понимает, что тихонько напевал себе под нос.  
\- Слышали когда-нибудь эту песню? — спрашивает он. — Слегка страшноватая для колыбельной, не так ли?  
\- О чём ты? — спрашивает Тошико.  
\- Не бери в голову, — вздыхает Джек. — Ты выжала что-нибудь из системы наблюдения?  
Она, кажется, рада оказаться полезной, и немедленно возвращается в режим профессионала. Оуэну стоило бы у неё поучиться.  
\- Как я упоминала ранее, система зарегистрировала лес прямо здесь, в Хабе.  
\- Лес? — переспрашивает Джек, садясь. Он внезапно ощущает свои ноги куда более усталыми, чем им следовало бы быть. Как будто только что пробежал марафон. "Возможно, так оно и было."  
\- Да, — говорит Тошико. — Деревья, птицы, насекомые и всё остальное. Ничто из нашего оборудования или внешнего мира не отображалось вообще.  
\- Как такое возможно? — спрашивает Оуэн.  
\- Не знаю. Та штука, должно быть, что-то делала.  
\- Пыталась утащить, — шепчет Джек, и понимает, что на самом деле говорил громко, только когда все поворачиваются к нему.  
\- Что-что? — спрашивает Гвен, нахмурившись.  
\- Это была попытка утащить меня, — говорит Джек, поднимаясь. Он устал, но ему нужно движение. — Это невозможно, это не должно быть возможно. Они не забирают взрослых! — Он знает, что такое фэйри, он знает их привязанность к детям.  
Потом он видит на столе голубой колокольчик. Минуту назад его там не было.  
В отличие от большинства взрослых, он не прячется за щит неверия. И всё же, его возраст должен был быть защитой. Он не может быть превращён. Он не Избранный.  
Он не Избранный.  
Но фэйри не нужны причины, чтобы вмешиваться в людские жизни.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек отсылает команду по домам. Глубоко внутри него, подобно тяжёлому ядру или опухоли, залегает уверенность: что бы ни было с ними в Хабе, ему был нужен только он. Вдали от него команда в безопасности.  
Он на это надеется.  
Надежды разбиваются вдребезги, когда полчаса спустя он отвечает на звонок разозлённой и напуганной Тошико. Её дом завален колокольчиками, вопит она, они повсюду на мебели: и в кухне, и в гостиной, и в спальне.  
Ещё через десять минут — звонок от Оуэна. Он выражается похлеще, чем Тош, но в целом сообщение остаётся тем же.  
И ещё через пять минут — от Гвен. То же самое.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это? — шепчет Джек.  
\- Кто ты? — спрашивает ребяческий голос.  
\- Джек Харкнесс, — говорит он, и на этот раз добавляет: — Вот кто я сейчас. Я не помню, кем я мог быть.  
Пауза.  
\- Не ложь, — признаёт голос.  
\- Я знаю, что я — не он, — говорит Джек безнадёжно. — Но он единственный, кем я знаю, как быть.  
\- Не ложь, — снова говорят ему. — Джек Харкнесс. Джек Харкнесс. Джек Харкнесс.  
Смех, высокий и звенящий. Должно быть, думает Джек, именно так Эстель представляла своих фей. Должно быть, это то, что она слышала. Невозможно поверить в злобность существа, которое издаёт такой звук.  
\- Джек Харкнесс. — повторяет он. — А кто ты?  
\- Не они.  
\- Ты не один из тех, кто забрал Ж _а_ смин, — говорит Джек. Внезапно он осознаёт, что это правда. Но глубина собственного доверия удивляет. Он немедленно начинает подозревать, что поверил слишком легко.  
\- Не нужна девочка, — изрекает голос пренебрежительно. Джеку кажется, что краем глаза он видит свет. Свет и фигуру внутри него.  
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, отчаявшись придумать, как обезопасить команду.  
Ответ — когда он наконец приходит — оказывается не тем, на что он надеялся.  
\- Тебя.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Миг — и колокольчики исчезают.  
Рис проснётся следующим утром — и не вспомнит о цветах, покрывавших его спящего. Гвен будет объяснять свои красные глаза тем, что поздно легла. Она будет ощущать, как с каждой вынужденной ложью растёт пропасть между ней и её верным бойфрендом. Его любовь заставляет её задыхаться в своей вине. Лишь когда женщина покидает дом, вступая в бодрящий воздух утра — лишь тогда она наконец чувствует, что может дышать.  
Оуэн вырывается из беспокойного сна. Отворачивается от безликой женщины (не Кэти). Его одежда раскидана по всей её комнате. Он, с настойчиво раскалывающейся головой, сползает с кровати, собирает вещи и одевается. Будит женщину перед уходом — не потому, что беспокоится о ней, а потому, что не хочет оставлять дверь открытой. Это — самое большее, на что он способен в отношении неё.  
Тошико провела ночь в отеле. Утром она страшится заходить домой и раздумывает, не пойти ли прямо на работу. Но Джек захочет знать, что случилось, и поэтому она осторожно толкает дверь, наполовину ожидая, что на неё выскочит фэйри. Квартира, однако, встречает её девственной чистотой. Тающий запах колокольчиков висит в воздухе, но самих цветов нигде не видно. Она старательно закрывает дверь снова. И всю дорогу до Хаба пытается не дрожать.  
Для Джека наступающее утро обозначается лишь движением часовых стрелок. Внутри Хаба, там, куда не проникает свет, не имеет значения ни время суток, ни смена сезонов. Миг вечен, и в этот миг Джек жив. Он не спал всю ночь, поэтому чувствовал колокольчики, ласкающие его тело — каждый лепесток, укладывающийся на него.  
Это не ощущается зловредным.  
Он чувствует себя рыбой, рассматривающей приманку на крючке.  
Он медленно встаёт, чувствуя, как колокольчиковые лепестки соскальзывают с него, подобно рукам любовника. "Работа, — говорит он себе. — Есть работа, которую нужно сделать, и нет времени на то, чтобы отвлекаться."  
Безмолвный воздух доносит до него тень смеха.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Что происходит, Джек?  
Разумеется, этот вопрос задала Гвен. Минуту Джек смотрит на неё, желая уметь её понимать. Она слишком далека от него. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы он смог убрать эту разницу, смог заново выучить то, что люди вокруг него схватывают инстинктивно.  
Впрочем, большую часть времени он доволен. Не будь этой разницы, он бы спятил ещё много лет назад.  
\- Ты просишь меня объяснить поведение фэйри? — спрашивает Джек, отводя взгляд влево от женщины. — Прости, это невозможно.  
\- Когда я пришла домой, все цветы исчезли, — тихо говорит Тошико, глядя в свою чашку с кофе. Она не может заставить себя сделать даже глоток: каждый раз, как она пытается, запах кофе сменяется сладким запахом колокольчиков. Это только кажется, она знает, это только кажется. Но убедить себя в обратном ей не удаётся.  
\- Не думаю, что оно будет приходить за вами и впредь, — говорит Джек. Он не смотрит ни на кого из них — вместо этого его взгляд фиксируется на какой-то далёкой точке.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? — требовательно спрашивает Оуэн. — Или... К вопросу об этом: прошлой ночью оно пришло за всеми нами. Что насчёт тебя?  
Взгляд Джека скользит по Оуэну, не задерживаясь. Он ощущается далёким, отрезанным от собственного тела. Отсоединённым.  
\- Колокольчики, — говорит он. — И беседа.  
\- Оно говорило с тобой? — спрашивает Гвен, округляя глаза и становясь похожей на испуганную мышь.  
\- В некотором смысле, — отвечает Джек, снова глядя куда-то налево.  
\- Проклятье, Джек, — рычит Оуэн. — Ты что, не можешь даже смотреть на нас?  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я это делал? — Джек спокоен. Он не может почувствовать эмоции, которые ему вроде бы следовало ощущать. Шок, возможно... он пытается прислушаться к себе. Не в медицинском смысле этого слова. Но это настигнет его позже. Наверное.  
\- А почему мы не должны? — Тошико расстроена, но пытается не показывать этого.  
\- Вчера никто из вас не хотел смотреть на меня, — указывает Джек.  
\- Ты не должен был отдавать Ж _а_ смин, — заявляет Гвен.  
\- Что ещё я мог сделать? — его взгляд застыл в пустоте слева. Он всё ещё отказывается смотреть на них.  
\- Что-нибудь, — говорит Оуэн. — Что-то другое. Мы могли сразиться с ними.  
\- Они не пришельцы, — говорит Джек. — Они не люди. Они создания времени и мифа, вбейте это себе в головы. Мы ничего не могли сделать против них. — Его голос понижается. — И она хотела уйти. У нас появилась бы возможность удержать её, только если бы она захотела остаться.  
\- Почему же она не захотела? — разочарованно спрашивает Гвен. — У неё было всё...  
\- Очевидно, нет. И сейчас мы уже ничего не можем с этим поделать. У нас есть какие-нибудь текущие дела?  
\- Что насчёт твоего фэйри-преследователя? — Оуэн.  
\- Он больше не побеспокоит никого из вас, — отвечает Джек.  
\- А тебя? — многозначительно спрашивает Тошико.  
\- Я не знаю. Но, если честно... что он может сделать? — губы Джека кривятся в фальшивой улыбке. — Убить меня?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Были и "за", и "против" поездки в сельскую местность. С одной стороны, шанс уйти из Хаба и от воспоминаний о колокольчиках. С другой, путешествие могло завести их дальше на территорию фэйри. Возможную территорию фэйри. Они всё же не везде, хоть в некоторые дни и может так казаться.  
В конце концов, он решил, что они поедут. Случай выглядел простым. Шанс почувствовать, что они не зря делают свою работу, а также возможность "проснуться" после недавней беспомощности.  
Впоследствии Джек решит, что это была не лучшая его идея на тот момент.

\- Рассказывай, — шипит он на схваченного ублюдка. Ружьё в руке, колено готово ударить в открытую рану при малейшей провокации. Он почти боится того, насколько легко соскальзывает назад к своей старой роли, старой работе. Боялся бы, если бы не нужно было кое-что сделать.  
Колокольчик смеётся на ветру, пока он заводит трактор и пробивает им стену. Тошико, прекрасная Тошико, на коленях и истекает кровью, Гвен и Оуэн на ногах, но выглядят полумёртвыми. Это так просто: вскинуть ружьё и стрелять, снова, и снова, и снова, переключаясь на свой пистолет, когда заканчиваются патроны. Он едва слышит собственный крик.  
Он слышит ободряющий и поддерживающий голос ветра.  
Последний выстрел. Они валяются перед ним, израненные, лишившиеся своей наглости. Хищники стали жертвами. Он хочет убить их, хочет, чтобы они истекали кровью. Ему стоит большого труда заставить себя не перерезать им глотки прямо там, где они лежат.  
Гвен подстрелили. Тошико порезали. Оуэн, возможно, единственный, кто не ранен — кроме самого Джека. Никто из них ещё не отошёл от потрясения, и Джек прилагает усилия, чтобы притушить ярость, разбираясь с некомпетентными местными силами охраны правопорядка (почему вы не сообщили, почему вы не остановили это) и медлительной скорой помощью.  
Оуэн составляет компанию Гвен в одной машине, Джек хочет поехать с Тошико в другой, но не может позволить себе оставить SUV. Так что он выплёскивает свою ярость в сопровождении обеих скорых, несущихся по дорогам со скоростью, далеко превосходящей разрешённую.  
Больничный туалет невзрачен и невероятно противен. Джек стоит перед зеркалом, воняя мясом, кровью и страхом.  
\- Джек Харкнесс.  
Он закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
\- Не сейчас.  
\- Джек Харкнесс, — настаивает голос. — Ты ищешь справедливости?  
Глаза Джека поспешно открываются. Он начинает было говорить, но замолкает. Мозаика сложилась. Он знает, что ему предложили. Чего он не знает — это каким должен быть его ответ. Отказаться — значит причинить ещё больше страданий самому себе, а он никогда не был мазохистом. Согласиться — значит позволить себе то, от чего он так долго пытался отучиться.  
Он вспоминает скользкую кровь под своими пальцами, аккуратными и точными, мягкие участки кожи, лёгкие нажатия на которые стимулируют каждый болевой рецептор по соседству. Он вспоминает силу, с которой его кулаки врезались в податливую плоть. Это было так просто.  
\- Ты ищешь справедливости, Джек Харкнесс?  
Джек делает глубокий вдох, пристально глядя на свет, который видит в зеркале. Он знает, что если обернуться, тот исчезнет. Но вот так, мельком, в зеркале... он думает, что может видеть лицо. Голубые глаза. Колокольчиковые глаза.  
\- Да, — говорит он.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Когда приходят известие, что все каннибалы были найдены задохнувшимися в своих камерах, Джек не удивляется. Вот его команда — да, вплоть до следующих новостей: выяснилось, что горло и лёгкие каждого забиты колокольчиковыми лепестками.  
Джек терпеливо сносит вопросы, на которые не может ответить. Он нежно любит свою команду — но они отказываются принимать тот факт, что есть вещи, находящиеся за пределами их познаний. За пределами человеческого понимания.  
Он может чувствовать, как Тошико сдаётся. Его бедная девочка. Она всегда искала утешения в безопасности цифр. И сейчас цепляется за их надёжность больше, чем когда-либо. Она теряется в своей работе, отвлекаясь только на редкие настороженные подъёмы головы — когда улавливает запах колокольчиков.  
Так продолжается до появления Мэри.  
Джек чувствует, как внутри него снова вспыхивает гнев. Сьюзи. Тошико. Почему его команда продолжает предавать его? "Они делают это в том порядке, в каком были наняты," — с отвращением говорит он себе. И размышляет, когда наступит очередь Оуэна или Гвен.  
Он отправляет Мэри в центр Солнца и слышит довольную трель смеха.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Сьюзи. Опять.  
Хаб заперт, а Джек в тихой панике. Он должен побеседовать с Гвен, когда они вернут её. Мысль об ином исходе им изгоняется. Он сочиняет сценарий для её официального выговора. Есть причина, по которой он — лидер. Команда не может действовать за его спиной.  
\- Джек Харкнесс, — поёт знакомый голос. Тошико и Оуэн резко вздрагивают.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты ищешь справедливости?  
Слова замирают на его языке. Так много путей, которыми это может произойти. Так много возможностей. Так много вещей, которые надо обдумать и принять во внимание. Одна ошибка может стоить ему всего.  
\- Ты ищешь справедливости, Джек Харкнесс?  
Он заставляет себя ответить.  
\- Нет.  
Тошико как-то ухитряется послать сигнал, который связывает их со Свонсон. Джек не в настроении позволять собранной ею банде высмеивать их затруднительное положение. Несколько едких слов о недостатке интереса к тому факту, что на их улицах затерялся серийный убийца, мигом убеждают полицейских, что лучше работать с Торчвудом, чем против него.  
Аромат колокольчиков преследует Джека, куда бы он ни пошёл. Он старается держаться подальше от Тошико, которая сжимается всякий раз, как запах настигает её.  
Стрельба по Сьюзи не дает эффекта. В отличие от стрельбы по Перчатке. Джек чувствует нехорошее, мстительное удовольствие, когда Сьюзи умирает снова.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Я думала, с фэйри всё кончено, — говорит Тошико.  
\- Для вас — да, — отвечает Джек минуту спустя.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что нам следует знать? — Оуэн, сердито.  
\- Вы ничего не можете сделать с этим, — говорит Джек. — И они не интересуются вами.  
\- Но это небезопасно — когда они шляются вокруг! — восклицает Гвен.  
\- Фактически, — говорит Джек задумчиво, — я думаю, есть только один.  
\- От этого нам так полегчало, — язвит Оуэн.  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
\- Он определённо из иного клана, нежели те, кто забрал Ж _а_ смин. — Он смотрит на широкий экран так, будто тот предоставит ему нужные ответы. — Вы знаете, что означают колокольчики?  
\- Верность и благодарность, — говорит Тошико. Джек скашивает на неё удивлённый взгляд, и она краснеет. — Я посмотрела после...  
Джек медленно кивает.  
\- Или доброту и благодарность. Более конкретно, колокольчик означает "ты хочешь сказать что-то особенное".  
\- Последний раз, когда я проверял, — замечает Оуэн, — розы означали любовь, а не смерть.  
\- Зависит от того, кого ты спрашиваешь, — говорит Джек. — Красные розы также символизируют хорошо сделанную работу.  
Слова тяжело повисают в воздухе.  
\- Я уверена, они так и подумали, — наконец ворчит Гвен тихо.  
\- Ну, если колокольчик означает "говорю что-то особенное", — начинает Тошико, — то что этот фэйри пытается сказать?  
\- Если мы поймём, что, то сможем понять и как от него избавиться! — загорается Гвен. Даже Оуэн выглядит довольным перспективой.  
Джек качает головой. И снова они попадаются в ловушку мнения, что фейри — объяснимые создания. Он знает, что это не так, и что вера в обратное — первый шаг к тому, чтобы оказаться пойманным.  
\- Это может быть послание для меня, — говорит он. — Но это не значит, что он расскажет мне. Или что это нечто, что я захочу слышать.  
Смешок, как вздох среди деревьев. Команда дёргается. Джек — нет.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Теперь он видит свет чаще. Мельком, лишь боковым зрением. Когда он пытается сосредоточить взгляд, перед ним начинают безумно кружиться пятна и искры. В конце концов он отдаётся на волю случая. Всё это не имеет значения до тех пор, пока команда в безопасности.  
Он нечасто засыпает. Когда он всё же делает это, он просыпается с колокольчиком на груди. Первый он сжёг, и в приступе ребяческой злости растоптал пепел. Остальные получают лучшее обращение: неувядающие цветы поселяются в стеклянной вазе рядом с его кроватью. Когда он лежит, они склоняются над ним. Он воображает их щекочущими его лицо, облегчая засыпание.  
Это опасно — верить, что фэйри может обеспечивать комфорт.  
Даже так. Даже так.

Он возвращается к жизни. Рядом на земле — вивил. Мёртвый. Мёртвый, потому что его глотка выдрана. Он поднимает руку к своей шее, касается свежезажившей раны. Его рубашка залита кровью, но, кроме небольшого пятна на коже, других признаков смертельного ранения нет.  
\- Не смертный, — шёпот ветра. — Человек, но не смертный.  
\- Ага, — говорит Джек, с трудом держась на ногах. Он должен как-то оттащить вивила в SUV и не грохнуться при этом. Будет нелегко. Он чувствует себя пьяным. — Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю...  
Смех. Звучит дружелюбно. Джек останавливает себя. Этот путь ведёт к безумию.  
Сильные руки обнимают его сзади. Он застывает, его спина горбится в панике. То, что к нему прижалось, ощущается как человеческое тело, но ему известно, что оно таковым не является.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, покачиваясь на грани слепого ужаса.  
\- Тебя, — отвечает голос.  
\- Но _почему_... — говорит он. И вот оно: все те эмоции, которых он не ощущал, и все они заключены в эти два слова. Он чувствует себя так, будто стоит на краю скалы, а та крошится у него под ногами, и он не может найти в себе сил шагнуть назад. Шагнуть назад? Во что?  
Но что ещё он может сделать?  
Он делает глубокий вдох, вздрагивает и расслабляется в держащих его руках. В ухе раздаётся хриплый смешок. Джек закрывает глаза и представляет, что греется на солнце.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Каждый раз, как он умирает и воскресает, фэйри возвращается. "В какой-то момент придётся что-то отдать," — думает Джек. Он уже прошёл половину пути в ловушку. Последствия этого решения пока не проявляются.  
В канун Рождества канат, по которому он идёт, лопается.  
Джек возвращается к жизни в машине Тошико. Вдыхает губительный воздух и едва успевает выбраться наружу прежде, чем падает снова. Второй раз он воскресает на холодном, грязном полу.  
Тошико не очень рада слышать, что Джон Эллис решил убить себя в её машине. Джек решает не говорить ей, что сидел рядом с Джоном, пока тот умирал.  
\- Покинутый временем, — сообщает ему ветер.  
\- Как был и я, — говорит он обиженно.  
Ветер игриво треплет его волосы, убирая запах бензина и заменяя его колокольчиковым. Джек находит его странно успокаивающим.  
\- Мой, — шепчет ветер и танцует прочь, смеясь.  
Джеку вдруг становится холодно.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Никто не замечает ничего ненормального в молодом человеке, стоящем у водяной башни. Он одет в безупречный костюм. Его кожа ровная и чистая, его щёки розовеют на солнце. Его тёмные волосы аккуратно причёсаны, ни волоска не выбивается. Его глаза чистые, бледно-голубые, но при правильном освещении они ощутимо темнеют. До оттенка, точно соответствующего голубому колокольчику.  
Он выглядит так, как будто просто вышел из офиса пообедать.  
Джек знает, что дело обстоит иначе.  
\- Я думал, твой вид никогда никому не показывается, — говорит он, останавливаясь точно в пяти футах. Нет сил заставить себя подойти ближе.  
\- Мы предпочитаем не показываться, — говорит мужчина исключительно нормальным голосом.  
\- Но? — Джек поднимает бровь.  
Мужчина улыбается ему, протягивая руку. "Какой человеческий поступок," — думает Джек.  
\- Джонс, — говорит он. — Янто Джонс. Пожалуй, я предпочитаю это имя. Приятно звучит, не правда ли? А ты знаменитый Капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
"Если бы я не знал, что это за существо, — проносится в голове Джека, — я бы мог точно сказать, в чьей постели окажусь этой ночью. Однако поскольку я знаю..."  
Озорная ухмылка кривит губы мужчины... существа... Янто.  
\- Ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне, — говорит он. — Я бы отнёсся к этому очень положительно.  
\- Кто так разговаривает в наше время? — насмешливо говорит Джек, игнорируя множество смыслов, кроющихся в словах Янто.  
\- Я, — отвечает тот и делает шаг вперёд. И ещё один, и ещё. Он почти такого же роста, что и Джек, и его губы так близко... Джек наблюдает, как его глаза изменяются с ледяных на колокольчиковые.  
\- У меня нет времени на это, — говорит он. — Правда, нет.  
Словно тончайший шёлк прикасается к его губам. Янто неподвижен. Это как будто тебя целует музыка. Джек не уверен, что помнит, как дышать. Он не знает, возбуждение или ужас сжимает его лёгкие. Он подозревает, что и то, и другое.  
Стоит ему моргнуть, как Янто исчезает.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе, — говорит он Тошико, и имеет в виду именно это. Быть японцем в Британии во время Второй Мировой Войны совсем не безопасно. Она дешифровальщик, им и останется, и будет под его защитой.  
На краткий миг он представляет себя проживающим этот период снова. И Тошико. Бедная Тошико. Как она будет справляться без всех этих технологических игрушек, с которыми выросла? Без несметного числа удобств, к которым она так привыкла, что заметит их только после их исчезновения? И он. Она будет стареть, а он останется неизменным. Друг, потом сын друга, присматривающий за теми, кто был дорог отцу. Эстель, дубль два.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс. Настоящий. Его собственная идентификация немного отодвигается от него. Вот тот, кем он хочет быть. Этот храбрый человек, который умрёт завтра. Который спасёт своих людей и умрёт завтра.  
Он смотрит, как капитан Харкнесс идёт прочь со своей милой.  
\- Ты мой, — раздражённо говорят ему в ухо. Он оборачивается — и совершенно не удивляется, обнаружив стоящего прямо за ним Янто.  
\- Ты, кажется, уже всё решил, — холодно отвечает он.  
Колокольчиковые глаза суживаются.  
\- Мой, — произносит Янто, будто подводя итог. — Помни это.  
На этот раз Джек берёт Янто за руку, не желая позволять существу затеряться среди этих людей, и тянет его прочь, в тихий угол танцевального зала. В некое подобие уединения.  
\- У тебя нет права чего-то требовать от меня, — говорит он сосредоточенно (почему я почему ты так зациклен на мне в чём твоя проблема почему твой вид не может оставить меня в покое ты запугиваешь меня).  
Янто улыбается как-то сквозь него. Джек может ощущать яростное биение своего сердца: низкий барабанный рокот, зовущий в бой. Янто поднимает руку и мягко кладёт её Джеку на грудь.  
\- Ты интересный, — информирует он. — Я тебя не отдам.  
\- Я не _игрушка_! — шипит Джек.  
\- Мой, — говорит Янто убеждённо. Затем его глаза леденеют. — Не позволяй ему прикасаться к тебе.  
И он исчезает — между одним ударом сердца и другим.  
Джек делает шаг назад и быстро осматривается. Он надеется, что внезапное исчезновение Янто никто не заметил. В противном случае он будет вынужден отвечать что-то правдоподобное, когда его станут спрашивать об этом исключительном моменте. Что это за Джек, от которого надо держаться подальше?  
Его глаза автоматически ищут капитана Харкнесса. Его дыхание моментально сбивается. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Тошико. Он заставляет свои ноги двигаться. Ему следует найти Тошико.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Он танцует с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом.  
Он целует его.  
Оглядываясь назад: это было удивительно, в высшей степени глупое действие.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Оуэн открыл Разлом.  
Оуэн открыл Разлом, и капитан Джек Харкнесс мёртв, а Джек так устал. Самое последнее, чего он хочет — это спуститься в свою комнату и встретиться там с колокольчиками.  
Они везде. Они каскадами стекают с мебели. Их густой, сладкий запах медленно душит его. Однако, его комната странно нетронута. Он ожидал увидеть перевёрнутые кресла, порванные бумаги, разбитые безделушки. Последствия приступа гнева. Вместо этого он находит колокольчики. И Янто посреди них.  
\- Ты позволил ему прикасаться к тебе, — говорит Янто так, будто разговаривает с особенно глупым ребёнком.  
\- Да, — говорит Джек. Вот то, чего он ждал. И дождавшись, он обнаруживает себя совершенно спокойным. Никакой нервозности. Злость — это тот оселок, которым он затачивает свои слова.  
\- Я хотел его.  
\- Я говорил тебе не делать этого, — глаза Янто загораются синим пламенем.  
\- Но я хотел его, — повторяет Джек и затем нарочно добавляет: — Я хотел его. А тебя — нет.  
Лицо Янто искажается, превращаясь в нечто неприятное. Джек знает, что сделал ошибку. Возможно, фатальную. Он знает это даже прежде, чем чувствует, что его лёгкие внезапно сжимаются, что воздух стремительно покидает их, заменяясь на что-то густое, тяжёлое и болезненно сладкое.  
Он возвращается к жизни со ртом, полным лепестков. Янто уже нет в комнате. Более того, он больше не может ощутить его присутствие рядом, так, как это было в последние шесть месяцев.  
Он неуверенно встаёт на ноги. Смотрит вокруг. Скопления колокольчиков исчезли. Как и те из них, что стояли в вазе. Стеклянный сосуд осуждающе смотрит на него. Он выплёскивает воду на пол и переворачивает вазу.  
Единственный оставшийся в комнате колокольчик лежит на его подушке. Он поднимает его и изучает. Его цвет отличается от других — это глубокий, живой пурпур. Пурпурный гиацинт.  
\- Сожаление, — бормочет он. — Просьба о прощении.  
Он кладёт одинокое растение на стол и забирается в кровать. Место рядом с ним пусто. Место, где обычно устраивался Янто, чтобы заглядывать ему через плечо и наблюдать, что он делает. Теперь он избавился от Янто. Теперь он избавился от фэйри. Позже он может дорого заплатить за это, но сейчас он в безопасности.  
Он закрывает глаза. Сон приходит далеко не сразу.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Перед тем, как Оуэн стреляет в него второй раз, Джек видит что-то светящееся за спиной младшего мужчины.  
\- Нет! — кричит он. Затем в его голову врезается пуля, и он становится неспособен сделать что-либо ещё.  
Он возвращается к жизни, чтобы обнаружить команду открывающими Разлом. Делающими единственную вещь, которую он им всегда запрещал. "Ну что ж, — горько думает он. — Я ждал, что выкинут Оуэн и Гвен, в конце-то концов."  
Но они живы. Они живы, и колокольчики в поле зрения отсутствуют. Джек задумывается, знает ли Оуэн, насколько приблизился к смерти?  
Сейчас нет времени думать об этом. Сейчас... сейчас он должен исправить то, что его команда натворила.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Во тьме что-то есть.  
Это ново.  
Чернота отступает достаточно, чтобы открыть стоящего напротив него Янто. Его руки сложены на груди, и одна нога притопывает по не-полу в человеческом выражении нетерпения.  
\- Привет, — говорит Джек.  
\- _Люди_ , — говорит Янто тоном абсолютного отвращения.  
\- Мы такие, — соглашается Джек. Пытается сесть и обнаруживает, что у него нет тела. Он обдумывает это и отбрасывает как неважное.  
Что важно, так это Янто, который выглядит очень недовольным. Джек чувствует себя щенком, написавшим на ковёр.  
\- У меня не было другого выбора, — слабо защищается он.  
\- Люди, — повторяет Янто, на этот раз со вздохом. Щенки будут делать то, что будут. Такова их природа. Он делает неопределённое движение рукой, и затем растворяется в свете.  
Щенков, в конце концов, можно выдрессировать.  
Маленькие лучики света исчезают долго. Когда они это наконец делают, тьма наваливается на него снова.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек пробуждается, чтобы увидеть облегчённое выражение лица Гвен. Он может поклясться, что она только что целовала его. Первоначальный интерес, однако, уже угас — он не противится её отчаянному объятию, но и не отвечает на него.  
"Это трудно — думает он, — чувствовать привязанность к тому, кто ещё недавно просто стоял рядом, пока тебя убивали. Попустительствовал твоему убийце."  
Коли на то пошло, труднее успокоиться, чтобы простить Оуэна. Он передаёт это жестами, по опыту зная, что это единственный способ вогнать реальность в нужную форму. Делай что-нибудь достаточно часто, и это станет фактом. Поверь во что-нибудь, и это станет истиной. Недоверие иногда и к чему-нибудь — всё, что нужно, чтобы отразить, оттолкнуть это, даже если оно — реальный факт.  
Недоверия, однако, не всегда достаточно. Джек знает это. Веры, впрочем, тоже не всегда достаточно. Это Джек знает тоже.  
Он держит Оуэна, позволяя ему всхлипывать себе в плечо. "Вот человек, который должен был умереть три дня назад," — думается ему. Умереть, давясь колокольчиками. Задохнуться без каких-либо следов снаружи. Быть убитым изнутри.  
Он отпускает Оуэна, похлопав его по спине. Посылает команду за кофе: Гвен противится, но он настаивает.  
Оставшись в Хабе один, он зовёт Янто по имени. Отклика нет, и Джек мгновенно чувствует себя идиотом.  
Потом он слышит знакомый двигатель, и всё остальное перестаёт существовать для него.  
Во время своего отчаянного бега к ТАРДИС он чует в ветре запах колокольчиков.

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
* перевод:  
_Качается малыш на верхушке дерева  
Когда подует ветер, колыбель будет трясти  
Когда сук сломается, колыбель опрокинется  
И вниз упадут и малыш, и колыбель._  


и правда, страшновато...


	2. азалии и тысячелистник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Азалия означает "Береги себя для меня", также это символ женственности, хрупкости, кротости, сдержанности, преданности, но в то же время ― страсти и печали. Тысячелистник ― пожелание выздоровления, а также недоверие к болтунам.

Янто наблюдает за ним.  
Это так, Джек уверен. Сначала он думал, что ему это чудится, потому что как мог фэйри покинуть Землю, место, которое питает его? Но он продолжает видеть свет краем глаза и продолжает улавливать запах колокольчиков.  
ТАРДИС не регистрирует каких-либо других жизнеформ на борту, но несмотря на это, Джек знает, что Янто там. Наблюдает.  
Джек размышляет, что случится, если он доведёт до логического конца один из своих многочисленных флиртов.  
Возможно, лучше всего будет этого не делать — решает он. Принятию такого решения способствует ещё и факт полного отсутствия рядом кого-либо, за кем бы ему хотелось волочиться. Даже его влечение к Доктору растаяло, притупилось со временем, новым телом, новой личностью и тем откровением, что Джек был брошен. Не просто... нет...  
Разум Джека шарахается от мысли. Как жеребёнок, думает он, наслаждаясь сравнением. Оно заставляет его думать о длинных ногах с острыми коленками и вечно широко распахнутых удивлённых глазах. Как у ребёнка, ошеломлённого миром, причинившим ему боль.  
Материнская утроба.* Куда более безопасный мир, чем тот, который мы должны терпеть, — думает Джек. На что это похоже: в один ужасный момент быть выкинутым из своей уютной обители в мир? Должно быть, поэтому мы не помним своих рождений.  
Он всегда знал, что человеческий разум... гибок и устойчив, вот эти слова, слова, что им всегда использовались. Он забывает, защищая себя.  
Время от времени Джек думает, что забывать — это единственный способ идти по жизни относительно целым. Но как много он должен забыть?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Время — специфическая структура. Анализ. Часы, минуты, секунды. Дни, недели, месяцы. Так точно и аккуратно. А ещё эта система целиком произвольная. Зависящая от нашего положения в конкретной солнечной системе в конкретной точке истории. От нашей скорости, пока мы вращаемся вокруг Солнца, головокружительно вертясь в пустоте.  
Внутри всего этого время существует. Слова не имеют значения. Значение имеет движение. Колеблющаяся структура. Тогда-сейчас-оттуда. Вот почему секунда может ощущаться такой долгой или такой короткой. Время _растягивается_.  
Смерть Джека занимает одну секунду. Возращение к жизни занимает одну минуту и двадцать семь секунд. За десять секунд он сосредотачивается достаточно, чтобы увидеть ружьё. Одна секунда — чтобы услышать колокольчиковый крик. Одна — чтобы умереть. Снова.  
Мастер опускает ружьё и считает, сколько времени займёт воскрешение Джека на этот раз.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Сначала были мелочи.  
Пакости. Но мелкие. Только-только заметить.  
Потом всё стало серьёзнее.  
Джек понимает раньше, чем кто-либо ещё. Джек, сидящий на цепи и изолированный от остального корабля — понимает, несмотря на всё это. И смеётся, когда Мастер медленно и осторожно взрезает его грудь, ломает рёбра и разводит их в сторону, проводя вскрытие по живому. Смеётся, в то время, как его органы протыкают и Мастер теряет интерес, оставляя его висеть там с вывернутыми внутренностями. Смеётся, когда охране приказывают проткнуть его вертелом, готовя для поджаривания, в то время как Мастер наблюдает.  
Он знает: они думают, что он сошёл с ума. Но он знает. Он _знает_.  
В день, когда ветер несётся через весь корабль, крича колокольчиками и ураганной яростью, и разбрасывает его мучителей, ударяя о переборки, узнают и все остальные.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Здорово, Янто, — устало говорит Джек.  
\- _Мой_ Джек Харкнесс! — яростный крик.  
\- Не думаю, что его это волнует, — говорит Джек. Не думая, он тянется вперёд и проводит рукой сверху вниз по щеке Янто. Фэйри, — говорит он себе. Не человек. Но Янто ощущается тёплым, и рука Джека дрожит от этого ощущения. Прикосновение. Так много времени спустя.  
\- Мой, — повторяет Янто и притягивает Джека в жестокое объятье. Руки, и ногти, и зубы — и Джек обнаруживает себя валяющимся на полу, с Янто над ним, на нём, в нём и вообще везде. Джек отдаёт всё, что получает, цепляясь за Янто, отчаянно нуждаясь в контакте. Кожа к коже — вот что ему сейчас нужно. И Янто даёт ему это.  
Позже Джек задаётся вопросом: какого рода соглашение он заключил. Фауст, — думает он. Гёте. И все последующие перепевки. Джек знает, что он просто один из длинного ряда. Знание не избавляет от страха перед грядущим. Его мозг лихорадочно работает, выдвигая множество предположений — одно хуже другого.  
Янто дотягивается и присасывается к Джеку в поцелуе. Колокольчики расцветают и умирают между их телами.  
Джек решает перестать думать.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек возвращается в своё тело.  
У Янто нет сил удерживать его долго. Мир фэйри не для Джека. Он возвращается к жизни, дёргаясь в своих кандалах и чувствуя, как сталь врезается в руки.  
Сталь. Железо. Тюрьма ещё более совершенная, чем думает Мастер.  
Мастер не понимает, что случилось. Не понимает вьющуюся по ветру ярость, хлещущую по стенам. Не понимает лёд, ползущий по кораблю, лёд, который отказывается таять, сколько бы мешков соли на него ни сыпали. Лёд, который наблюдает. Ждёт.  
Что Мастер не понимает, то он разрушает или игнорирует. Он не может остановить лёд — так что притворяется, что его нет. Делает вид, что ему нет дела до этого. Делает вид, что это не нарушает его правила.**  
Отыгрываясь за это на Джеке.  
Джеку всё равно. Он _знает_.  
И поэтому улыбается.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Однажды, на одной далёкой-далёкой планете, жил-был пыточных дел мастер по имени...  
Ладно. Его настоящее имя неважно. Жил-был пыточных дел мастер, назовём его... хм. Шэйн. Неплохо звучит. Будет его именем. Итак, Шэйн был широко известен своей способностью добывать информацию из самых непокорных узников. Оставьте его в комнате наедине с самым выносливым человеком — и меньше, чем через полчаса, тот выложит всё, что Шэйн захочет знать и даже сверх того — так о нём говорили.  
Да, Шэйн был знаменит. Для столь умелого мастера всегда находилась работа, и популярность сделала его богатым. Но с богатством приходит опасность — и никто не был осведомлён об этом факте лучше, чем Шэйн. Он скрыл своё состояние в тайном месте и никогда, ни одной живой душе не говорил, где оно. Бесчисленное множество людей пыталось выведать у него место обманом, но Шэйн всегда видел их неуклюжие попытки насквозь. Он выслеживал этих людей и убивал. В общем, ограбить его было трудновато.  
Но всё, что потребовалось — это человек. Один удачливый человек.  
И один неудачный день для Шэйна. После короткой, но славной битвы — они всегда славные, и не позволяйте кому-либо говорить иначе — Шэйн обнаружил себя пленённым. Короче говоря, его похитили. Его люди лежали позади мёртвые и умирающие, но мысли Шэйна были не о них, а о том, что станет с ним самим.  
На нём были испробованы его собственные приёмы. Для Шэйна это было самым отвратительным. Техники, которые он так любовно создавал, были испорчены ради того, чтобы использовать их на нём. Когда ему отрезали кончики пальцев, он вынужден был удерживаться от того, чтобы поправить их расстановку. Когда свежевали его правую голень, он сдерживался, чтобы не посоветовать им обильное применение солёной воды. "Почему, — сокрушался он в редкие моменты отдыха, что были ему позволены, — не нашлось никого, кроме явных дилетантов?"  
Как и положено любителям, однажды они сделали на теле Шэйна надрез чуть более глубокий, чем надо. Чуть более длинный. Незаметно для своих тюремщиков, Шэйн медленно истёк кровью в тесной тёмной клетке.  
На следующее утро его мёртвое тело вызвало большой переполох. Смерть Шэйна была преждевременна. Они не получили от него никакой информации. Он не выдал им своих самых ценных секретов. Они не узнали местонахождение его склада сокровищ.  
У них была лишь одна надежда: прошвырнуться по всем его домам, которые были им известны, и поискать ключ к секретам в них.  
Шэйн, мёртвый, слушал их планы и чувствовал, как в нём растёт ярость. Он отказывался позволять им осквернять свои жилища. Но он был мёртв и его способность остановить их, понятно, была ограничена. Поэтому он обратился к тем, кто мог это сделать.  
На следующее утро его пленители были мертвы. И запах роз преследовал их в загробной жизни.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек просыпается в тишине. Сон затягивается, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он чует розы. Затем запах сменяется на колокольчиковый, и он улыбается — как будто бы молодой девушке, которая только что вошла.  
\- Как обычно, Тиш? — спрашивает он.  
\- Да, — говорит она.  
Сегодня вторник, и Тиш кормит Джека протеиновой кашей с привкусом окисла ртути. Ему позволяется доесть до конца — вместе с ртутью.  
Это чрезвычайно тяжёлая смерть.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Фэйри — порождения времени, — вспоминает Джек. Значит ли это, что они могут ощущать его неестественное состояние? Не зациклился ли Янто на нём потому, что Джек всегда действителен? Чувствует ли он себя необычно? Или неправильно?  
Коли на то пошло, что бы чувствовал Повелитель Времени на месте фэйри и наоборот?  
Джек думает обо всём, что Эстель приписывала своим фэйри. Те, что жили в её мире, были добрыми, предупредительными созданиями. Джек всегда думал о них прямо противоположное. Но что, если это верно, если они действительно такие? Есть ли что-нибудь полностью злое или полностью доброе?  
То, что они забрали Ж _а_ смин, конечно, было злым действием. Она была ребёнком, могла не знать последствий того, что делала. Но. Но.  
Они никогда не забирают тех, кто остаётся привязанным к человеческому миру.  
Джек помнит злые голоса фэйри. Его люди, в поезде. Туннель. Темнота. Ошеломляющий запах роз.  
"Вредишь нашим — призываешь беду." Тот бесконечный речитатив, которой он думал, что слышал. Они защищают своих.  
Фэйри перекручивают человеческие умы. Переделывают их во что-то послушное, что-то, что признаёт их спасителями и друзьями. Это не то, чем Джек хочет быть. И всё же.  
"Разные кланы," — думает он. Может быть, Янто не такой, как те. Колокольчики и розы, и разница между сумасшествием и жизнью. Может быть, Янто — тот фэйри, которого Эстель была бы рада повстречать. Ну, хотя бы наполовину.  
Эстель. Что она делала? Что она делала, кроме того, что любила их?  
Джек вспоминает то, что он читал про фэйри. О том, как они крадут суть чего-либо. Коров, коз, детей. Всё, что остаётся — это оболочка, которая заболевает и медленно умирает необъяснимой смертью. Возможно, Эстель была украдена, унесена в мир фэйри. Она всегда мыслила, как ребёнок, и любопытна была так же. Джек надеется, что с ней обращаются хорошо. Есть истории о человеческих женщинах, украденных, чтобы вскармливать детей фэйри. Защищать малышей и обеспечивать заботу, на которую не способны родители. Наверное.  
"Ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное," — говорит он себе.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Волосы Гвен были подрезаны накоротко.  
Джек знает, что это странный объект для сосредоточения, но удержаться не может. Её длинные тяжёлые локоны теперь были обкромсаны вплотную к голове. Овца после стрижки. Он думает, сделала ли она это сама, по необходимости, или же её пленители, по неизвестным соображениям. Могли быть и обе причины, или какая-то ещё, о которой он не подумал.  
Ему хочется думать, что короткие волосы просто удобнее. Что она обрезала их сама в процессе борьбы за выживание.  
\- Джек, — шепчет она в ужасе, когда замечает его.  
Он глядит на неё безучастно.  
\- Я оставлю её здесь, ладно? — улыбаясь, говорит Мастер. — Это тебе не помешает? Не волнуйтесь, я скоро вернусь, и тогда мы сможем поиграть!  
Гвен передёргивает. Без сомнения, ей представляется изнасилование, — думает Джек. Но это единственное оскорбление, от которого он до сих пор был избавлен, и он подозревает, что Гвен от него будет избавлена тоже. Мастер на удивление асексуален. Люси просто воплощение игрушки. Кукла для того, чтобы демонстративно висеть на руке, — потому что у каждого лидера должна быть такая. Он сомневается, что у Мастера хоть раз был с ней секс.  
Иногда Джек думает, что это из-за того, что Мастер настолько влюблён в себя — что просто не может взволноваться из-за кого-то ещё.  
\- Джек, — говорит Гвен снова, когда Мастер уходит. Она инстинктивно тянется вперёд, но цепи, приковывающие её к стене, останавливают её руки.  
Он медленно, лениво моргает. Наверное, ему следует что-то сказать.  
\- Джек! Боже, ну скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста! — Она ждёт. Потом понимает, что ответа не будет, и на глазах спадает с лица. — Что он сделал с тобой?  
Джек думает. Список длинный, а в последовательности событий он запутался уже давно. Он помнит некоторые интересные смерти, но остальные сливаются в одно сплошное пятно перед его мысленным взором.  
\- Не имеет значения, — говорит он, слегка пошевелившись.  
Когда он заговаривает, Гвен оживляется.  
\- О, Джек! — говорит она. — На Земле такой ужас! Всё, что он делает...  
\- Я не знаю, что происходит, — перебивает он. — Здесь трудновато получать новости.  
Гвен закусывает губу.  
\- Хаб был уничтожен. Вместе с большей частью Кардиффа, при первом ударе.  
\- Команда?  
\- Мы разделились. И давно потеряли контакт. Я не знаю, что с остальными.  
\- Итак, — говорит Джек. — Что привело такую милую леди, как ты, в такое место?  
Гвен робко улыбается.  
\- Я пыталась добыть еды для лагеря беженцев. Меня схватили солдаты. Я думала, меня сразу убьют, но вместо этого доставили сюда.  
\- Он знает, что ты "Торчвуд", — говорит Джек. Наверно, Мастер убьёт её прямо перед ним. Нет, не просто убьёт. Он, вероятно, будет пытать её. Убивать медленно. И заставит Джека пронаблюдать каждый момент этого. Он делал так прежде, пытая перед Джеком детей и наслаждаясь его беспомощностью перед лицом своей жестокости. И зная, что у него один из членов Джековой команды, он, конечно, откроет неизвестные прежде глубины в своём творчестве.  
Джек не рассказывает Гвен об этом. Ожидание будет хуже пытки.  
\- Джек, — настойчиво говорит Гвен. Её голос понижается. — Там везде колокольчики. Мы находим их в лагерях, возле мест, где есть еда и вода, — будто метки.  
Он пристально смотрит на неё. Она принимает это за знак продолжать рассказ.  
\- И помощь... иногда ветер уносит токлафанов прочь. Не всегда, но слишком часто, чтобы это было случайным. И он всегда пахнет колокольчиками.  
Джек не совсем уверен, что тут можно сказать. На это есть причины. Наверняка есть. Он может придумать множество таковых. Но его разум застывает при её словах. Там везде колокольчики...  
Для Гвен Мастер приносит большой водяной бак. Её помещают внутрь и приковывают к стенкам. Затем бак заполняется водой. Джек наблюдает, как медленно поднимается уровень, как Гвен неистово хватается за цепи, пытаясь найти способ вырваться на свободу. Вода достигает её талии. Её груди. Её шеи. Её носа. Она поднимается на носки, отчаянно хватая воздух.  
И тогда вода останавливается. Если она останется в таком положении, она сможет дышать. Если даже слегка опустится — вдохнёт воду.  
Так вот, что он делает, — думает Джек. Ждёт, чтобы увидеть, как долго она продержится, прежде чем упасть. Он знает, как это: когда твои ноги подгибаются сами собой. Он знает пределы, которых человеческое тело достигает, если есть хотя бы малейшая возможность выжить. А Гвен никогда не была человеком, который прекращает борьбу.  
Она держится двое суток.  
Когда она наконец тонет, Джек вспоминает историю, которую он читал однажды — о женщине из Ллин-И-Фан.*** Детская сказка, в глубине которой — как и во всех детских сказках — прячется нечто пугающее. Он вспоминает, как эта история заканчивалась.  
_Когда взошла луна и свет её залил землю, они достигли озера, и дивным зрелищем, должно быть, было они, бросающиеся в воду, со спинами, покрывающимися чешуёй, и озеро, смыкающееся над ними, и волны, размывающие это место до тех пор, пока не стёрлись все следы, указывающие путь, которым прошла упряжка из четырёх быков — даже отпечатки копыт в дорожной пыли._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Тилвит Тег. Это имя продолжает возвращаться к Джеку, как бы много он ни читал. Наверно, потому, что он так долго жил в Уэльсе. Эстель однажды высказала желание съездить на Ллин и Фан Фах. Рак отнял её силы и сбережения прежде, чем представилась возможность. Несмотря на это, она посвятила остаток жизни поиску фэйри, веря в существование прекрасной девы из Эсгайр Ллаэсди, навсегда потерянной после трёх ударов.  
Однажды он сказал Эстель, что у девы был хороший брачный контракт. Она рассмеялась и назвала его ужасным скептиком.  
Теперь он снова думает, что был прав. К коварным фэйри и миру духов не может быть доверия.  
Тиш приносит ему ужин. Это какой-то безвкусный тёмный суп. Пока она кормит его, он гадает, нет ли там отравы.  
На дне миски, к удивлению Тиш, обнаруживается целый колокольчик. К удивлению Тиш — но не Джека.  
Он убеждает девушку скормить ему цветок.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Худшее из всего — это постоянное нахождение в стоячем положении. Это, и то, что на посещение туалета отводится десять минут в день. Принимать душ ему не позволяют. Его руки всё время остаются скованы. И даже в эти десять минут он стоит, стоит и стоит.  
Ноги Джека отчаянно ломит. Его запястья стёрты там, где он беспомощно обвисает в своих оковах. Его бёдра ослабевают и его тело падает. Вертикально. Он может ощущать во рту вкус помоев, и сладостей, и крови.  
В среду его кормят настоящим мясом. Позже он выясняет, что это была часть его собственной печени, вырезанной днём ранее. Он вспоминает, как Мастер вслепую рылся в его животе, в случайном порядке вытаскивая его потроха для изучения. И солдат в строю — в начищенных ботинках и приплюснутых шапках.  
Сил на то, чтобы блевать, у него нет. "В конце концов, это часть меня," — как-то нездорово думает он.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Сегодня особенный день. Сегодня Джека выносят наружу.  
Его руки и ноги скованы цепями так, чтобы только-только шагать. Вес продолжает увлекать его вниз, а охрана — вперёд, так что в итоге он движется полусогнувшись, в странной кренящейся манере.  
Он не удивляется, увидев Тошико и Оуэна. Коленопреклонённых, с ружьями, приставленными к затылкам, но всё ещё непокорных.  
\- Попытка спасения, представь себе, а? — смеётся Мастер. — Надо же, какие душки на тебя работают, уродец!  
Джек встречается с ними глазами, но молчит. Тошико не может полностью скрыть ужас, когда видит его. Оуэн выглядит так же, как когда узнал правду о смерти Кэти.  
\- Ну не могу же я позволить им утащить свою любимую игрушку? — вопрошает Мастер. Взгляд Тошико тяжелеет. Джек никогда прежде не видел его настолько холодным. Он думает о горах. Сноудон. Или гора Фудзи. Она кажется более подходящей. Из-за чего в её глазах поселилось такое бесстрастие?  
Мастер мучает Джека на глазах Тош и Оуэна. Несколько раз убивает. Ничего нового. Новое появляется, когда он приказывает японке перерезать Джеку глотку. Она дрожащими руками берёт нож — и молниеносно бьёт в горло себя. Кровь заливает Джеку лицо.  
Она улыбается, когда умирает. Джек смотрит на Оуэна, тот твёрдо встречает его взгляд.  
Мастер не повторяет одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Задуши Джека — и проживёшь лишний день, говорят врачу.  
Он отказывается.  
Это стоит Оуэну пятнадцати часов умирания от ран. Джек наблюдает, как его бывший медик превращается в грязное, умоляющее, пресмыкающееся нечто. Мастер действительно неплохо умеет пытать, — вынужден признать он. Может быть, даже лучше, чем сам Джек.  
Заканчивается это пулей в его голове. Приходит в себя он уже снова в своей камере и оковах.  
Тела, как ему говорят, были выкинуты с корабля.  
Он гадает, насколько далеко разлетятся части тел к моменту падения на землю.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Возвращаясь к жизни, он каждый раз чует колокольчики. Он знает, что воображает себе этот тонкий аромат — потому что никто другой его не чувствует. Тем не менее, запах прочно поселяется в его носу. Джек рад этому: он маскирует вонь смерти и боли, постоянно сопровождающую его теперь.  
Он думает о Янто. Об этих обманчиво человеческих глазах и теле. Про их последний раз вместе, неистовый и требовательный, Янто глубоко в нём, _дададасильнеерезчепроклятье_ , как они проникали один в другого, и Янто брал верх, владея им, управляя им. Джек и не знал, насколько нуждается в этом. Нуждается в том, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кроме Мастера.  
С Янто он мог притворяться значимым.  
Слишком опасная дорога, чтобы на неё вступать, и всё-таки он не может удержаться. На что это будет похоже?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Норрмальмсторг, Швеция. 23 августа 1973 года. Через шесть дней и несколько песен рождается новое понятие. Джек много читал об этом. Это было одной из частей его профессии. Проживая тот период времени, он ездил в Швецию, чтобы пронаблюдать развитие трагедии. Он знал, что должно случиться, но всё-таки был удивлён страстью, с которой заложники защищали своих пленителей.  
Они утверждают, что больше боялись полиции. "Это не слишком удивительно, учитывая, в какой части вселенной вы находитесь," — думает Джек. Всё-таки с ним никогда не случалось такого, чтобы приходилось выбирать меньшее из двух зол. Пойманный между двумя невозможностями, он всегда находил способ проложить третий путь. Маршрут для побега. Ни разу не случалось так, чтобы он не мог найти ни одного.  
Однако, он совершенствовал умение создавать такие ситуации для других.  
Здесь два ключевых ингредиента. Во-первых, изоляция от внешнего мира. Держите их зависящими от себя в плане информации, и они станут зависеть от вас во всём. И во-вторых, доброта. Можно просто поменьше ругаться. Или вообще перестать.  
Джек обдумывает это. Он безусловно изолирован. Он так же безусловно не видел никакой доброты от Мастера. Нет, тут для него никакой опасности, даже если он не осведомлён о возможно расставленных для него ловушках.  
"Колокольчики, — раздумывает он. — Разве они не означают доброту?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Янто уносит его прочь ещё один раз — и только один.  
Джек проводит несколько часов, медленно целуя и пробуя на вкус каждый дюйм его тела. Янто позволяет это. Помогает, направляя его руки и рот. Джек может чувствовать себя всё глубже утопающим в колокольчиках и песне, может ощущать хватку Янто, всё крепче сжимающуюся вокруг него. Последние десять месяцев отняли у него способность заботиться.  
А он хочет делать это правильно. Он хотел делать это правильно — задолго до этого дня и даже до Мастера. Но теперь желание стало нуждой, и он щедро дарит своё внимание телу Янто. Его человеческой коже и человеческой плоти. Необычным выпуклостям, идущим по низу его лопаток.  
\- Покажи мне, как ты выглядишь по-настоящему, — говорит он.  
\- Как сейчас, — отвечает Янто.  
Джек улыбается и лижет завиток в его ухе.  
\- Ты не веришь мне?  
\- Ты стал говорить более современно, — замечает Джек.  
\- Я слушал, — говорит Янто, гордо улыбаясь.  
Джек целует его в кончик носа.  
\- И у тебя очень хорошо получается. — Он опускается обратно к его ногам, зарываясь носом в изгиб между тазом и бедром.  
\- Я знаю, — самодовольно говорит Янто, наблюдая, как Джек выцеловывает линию вниз по внутренней части бедра.  
\- Как работает это тело? — спрашивает Джек.  
Янто ухмыляется.  
\- Ну... От прилива крови пенис увеличивается и...  
Его прерывает крепкий поцелуй. Он продолжается две секунды, прежде чем оба начинают смеяться прямо в рот друг другу. Зубы, губы и языки скользят друг напротив друга до тех пор, пока они не останавливаются, раскрасневшиеся и удовлетворённые.  
\- Я выгляжу иначе, — спокойно говорит Янто.  
\- Я так и думал, что ты можешь.  
\- Это тело проще. Но такое забавное! — Он поджимает пальцы на ногах. — Как вы, люди, остаётесь в таких?  
Джек криво улыбается.  
\- Привыкли, я полагаю. Ты скучаешь по своему другому телу, когда находишься в этом?  
Янто пожимает плечами.  
\- Я скучаю по полёту. И по дыханию.  
"Что бы это значило?" — думает Джек. Вместо того, чтобы спросить, он прижимается губами к шее Янто и глубоко вдыхает. Колокольчики, конечно. Чем ещё он должен пахнуть?  
\- Недолго осталось, — говорит Янто, и Джек кивает, не отрываясь от его кожи. Он уже может чувствовать призрачный вес железа на своих запястьях. Того железа, что препятствует магии Янто. Выдохнув поцелуй ему в ключицу, он закрывает глаза.  
И снова вываливается в жизнь, обратно на борт "Вэлианта".  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Отравлен (этанол ртути, мышьяк, снотворное, сукцинилхолин, тетрадотоксин, батрахотоксин, зарин, полоний).  
Расчленён, освежёван, поджарен, сброшен с высоты (и разве _это_ не забавно?).  
Застрелен, задавлен, заколот ножом, заморён голодом, задушен.  
Убит электрическим током, заморожен, сожжён, забитсломанрастоптан.  
Битое стекло в его еде и ванны с кислотой.  
А Джек так устал.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Это кончается.  
Джек полагает, что Янто может ощущать, как время растягивается, искривляется, складывается само в себя. Ткацкий станок, сброс настроек. Нити расползаются и трещат. Перезапуск, — думается ему. Он наконец получил свой перезапуск. Считается ли это, если он всё ещё помнит?  
Уборка. Выметание мусора, оставленного детишками после окончания вечеринки. Это была вечеринка длиною в год, и именинника больше нет. Джек рад этому.  
Они стирают ретконом память тех, кто остался на борту "Вэлианта". Большая часть была пособниками против своей воли, но был и один охранник, получавший удовольствие от помощи Мастеру. Наслаждавшийся тем, что поддерживал огонь под ногами Джека, медленно нагревая его, пока кровь не вскипит. Наслаждавшийся вырезанием узоров на его коже, пока Мастер засекает, как скоро его убьёт кровопотеря.  
Джек закалывает его. Выдавливает ему глаза. Удар ножом — один, второй, третий, и Джек не знает, плачет он, кричит или и то, и другое сразу.  
Доктор в ужасе. Джеку плевать.  
Внутри ТАРДИС колокольчиковый бриз следует за Джеком, куда бы он ни пошёл. Едва различимое движение воздуха. Он подозревает, что Доктор и Марта не понимают, что они не одни. Он утешается тёплым прикосновением ленивой, нестареющей Силы к своим волосам, щеке, тыльной стороне ладони.  
Колокольчики становятся его прибежищем. Он избегает остальных двух компаньонов. Они не могут понять, чем это было для него. Не могут понять постоянную необъятность, лишающую его воздуха. Он сбегает в свою комнату, дышит колокольчиками и заново знакомится с кроватью. С уборной. С душем. С мягкими хлопчатобумажными простынями. С возможностью лечь. Он так устал стоять.  
Еле сдерживаемая паника медленно начинает отступать.  
Это занимает некоторое время, но в конце концов Джек чувствует, что снова может дышать.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Доктор? — спрашивает Джек.  
Доктор мечется кругом, проверяя показания различных приборов. Джек думает, что мог бы понять смысл некоторых, если бы сосредоточился, но ему не хочется. Марта рядом с ним, наблюдает за работой Повелителя Времени. Она сидит на полу, прижимая колени к груди. Ценит удовольствие от сидения или лежания, как и Джек.  
\- Да? — растерянно говорит Доктор.  
\- Когда-нибудь встречал фэйри?  
Доктор делает паузу в своей бурной деятельности.  
\- Ну конечно! — говорит он, по-совиному моргая. — Ты последний, кого я мог бы упрекнуть в такой оскорбительной речи, Джек!****  
Джек замирает, прокручивая в голове свою реплику.  
\- Я имел в виду настоящих фэйри, — говорит он сухо. — Таких, из мифологии. Что ты о них знаешь?  
\- О, эти, — говорит Доктор и возвращается к своей работе. — Немного.  
\- Они реальны? — спрашивает Марта. — В смысле, подлинные фэйри. Они пришельцы или как?  
\- Нет, — отвечает Джек. — Они не пришельцы.  
\- Некий вид созданий здесь, на Земле, — добавляет Доктор. — Предположительно, конечно.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь про них? Культура, общество, что им нравится делать, всё такое?  
Доктор трясёт головой, безостановочно переступая с одной ноги на другую.  
\- Нет, нет, Джек. Я никогда не видел их. Кто знает, существуют ли они вообще?  
Джек отводит взгляд.  
\- Существуют.  
\- Да? — это Марта. — Ты встречал их?  
Джек улыбается.  
\- Несколько раз.  
\- Так они как в историях? — снова Марта. Доктор лучше сам выяснит, чем спросит.  
\- Они не все добрые, — говорит Джек. — Я спорил о них с... кое-кем. Она думала, что они хорошие. Я думал, что они плохие. Мы так и не смогли прийти к согласию прежде, чем она умерла. Прежде, чем они убили её.  
Глаза Марты расширяются, а рот складывается в беззвучную "о" — как поздний спектакль в старом театре.  
\- Тогда они, получается, плохие, — говорит она.  
\- Я не думаю, что это так просто, — говорит Джек. — Но они определённо не люди. И определённо не понятные.  
Колокольчик смеётся на ветру. Джек поднимает взгляд на ничто и улыбается.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Джек, — говорит Доктор. — Почему ты тогда спрашивал о фэйри?  
Джек оглядывает площадь. Он почти забыл, как она выглядит. Тепло, светит солнце — Кардифф расстарался с погодой к его возвращению. Ночью наверняка будет дождь, но сейчас Джек доволен этой недолгой передышкой.  
\- Прекрасный денёк, не правда ли? — спрашивает Янто, опираясь на перила рядом с ними. Джек поворачивается и широко ему улыбается.  
\- Прекрати это, — тихо бормочет Доктор.  
\- Мне пора, — говорит Джек. Он неожиданно салютует и подмигивает им, прежде чем переплести пальцы с Янто.  
\- Джек, — говорит Доктор, как-то странно глядя на их соединённые руки. — Мой вопрос?  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего важного.  
\- А как же я? — насмешливо спрашивает Янто.  
\- Если только ты не хочешь и его себе в игрушки, — говорит Джек, переводя взгляд на него.  
\- Нет, — решает Янто. — Я буду играть только с тобой.  
Его улыбка делается хищной. Джек думает, что может умереть ночью — подавиться колокольчиковыми лепестками и вернуться к жизни, чувствуя сладкий сок, стекающий по задней стенке горла. Мысль не трогает его. Эта смерть более лёгкая, чем то множество таковых, что причинил ему Мастер.  
\- Подожди, — говорит Доктор, впервые на памяти Джека совершенно изумлённый. — Ты говоришь...  
Янто наклоняется, кусает шею Джека и растворяется в ветре.  
Джек снова пожимает плечами. Дотрагивается до небольшой кровоточащей припухлости на своей шее.  
\- Ничего, — говорит он. — Пока, Марта. Доктор.  
Он поворачивается и уходит в направлении туристического информационного центра, чувствуя, как взгляд Доктора жжёт ему спину.  
Он поднимает руку, прощаясь, и устремляет свои мысли в будущее. 

___________________________________  
* в оригинале _Amniotic fluid_ , "околоплодные воды", но мне показалось, что это немного не то, к чему мы привыкли.  
** в оригинале _undermining his rule_. Можно перевести и как "подрывает его власть".  
*** Llyn-Y-Fan, Озеро-В-Холмах, или как-то так. Вообще в Уэльсе два таких: Llyn y Fan Fach и Llyn y Fan Fawr, но легенда связана с первым.  
**** некоторое время переводчик не могла понять, в чём дело. Потом спросила у [Мультитрана](http://www.multitran.ru/c/m.exe?CL=1&s=fairy&l1=1), и поняла. В некотором (близком Джеку) смысле весьма оскорбительное слово, оказалось.


	3. ирисы и одуванчики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ирис означает "Я очень дорожу твоей дружбой", доверие, мудрость, вера, надежда, бесстрашие. Одуванчик ― это счастье, верность и преданность.

Джек возвращается в пустой Хаб.  
Это ему подходит. Он забыл свой пароль — и прибегает к помощи своего браслета, чтобы войти. Благополучно оказавшись внутри, он проходит по коридорам, пытаясь вспомнить их. Янто тихо шагает рядом, пока что удовлетворённый наблюдением.  
Ноги сами собой приносят его в офис. В его отсутствие почти ничего не изменилось. Четыре месяца, — думает он. Хотелось бы, чтобы Доктор мог вернуть его поближе к моменту ухода, но неустойчивость Разлома сделала контролируемое приземление невозможным. Оглядываясь назад, он думает, что следовало просто попросить Доктора приземлиться где-нибудь ещё, куда влияние Разлома не дотягивается. Дальше он мог бы доехать сам. Это надо запомнить на случай, если такое повторится — а возможность не исключалась.  
\- Ты вернёшься к нему? — с недовольной гримасой спрашивает Янто.  
\- Я помогу, если он меня попросит, — говорит Джек, не комментируя тот факт, что Янто, по-видимому, отвечает на его мысли.  
\- Что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал? — Надутый маленький мальчик исчезает, и взгляд Янто делается лукавым. Сердце Джека запинается на середине предложения. Он не может справиться со словами.  
\- Зависит от того, что он захочет, — наконец говорит он. — Если спасать мир — ну, это _и есть_ моя работа.  
Янто смеётся и Джек успокаивается. И думает, что это был правильный ответ. Для настоящего момента.  
Джек проходит путями, которые забыл, просыпаясь от боли и смерти и боли и смерти. И заглядывает в компьютер Тошико, чтобы найти где-то слоняющуюся команду. Они все выехали на сигнал о подозрительном чужаке. Это не должно занять больше нескольких часов — а затем они вернутся. Джек задумывается над тем, что ему следует им сказать, что он вообще может сказать. И над тем, как они отреагируют. Виновато, думая о своих действиях, которые довели его до этого? Или рассерженно, из-за того, что он оставил их, не сказав ни слова? Скорее всего, будет последнее, — думает он. Его команда всегда предпочитала злиться.  
\- Мне следует уничтожить его, — мрачно говорит Янто.  
\- Не надо, — говорит Джек. — Он хороший доктор.  
\- Он причинил тебе боль. Застрелил тебя. Причинил тебе смерть.  
Джек улыбается такому завороту фразы. Иногда Янто звучит так похоже на ребёнка.  
\- Да, он это сделал. Но он всё ещё хороший доктор. И, так или иначе, я не думаю, что он попробует снова.  
Янто склоняет голову набок. Джек думает о птице. Красный коршун, наблюдающий. Однажды, давно, он забирался на Сноудон в поисках подозрительного инопланетного артефакта, который там приземлился. Он не нашёл ни следа искомого, но зато набрёл на гнездо красного коршуна. Тот изучал его своими большими глазами, топорща перья с чёрными полосками. Раздвоенный хвост напоминал змеиное жало. Джек медленно попятился, не желая беспокоить его, и в то же время не желая отводить взгляд.  
Эта птица не была особенно величественной, но она полностью покорила его.  
Годом позже Джек вернулся к Сноудону. Или Ар Видве, как настойчиво требовали говорить местные жители. Он подозревал, что называть гору её местным именем — лишь демонстрация хороших манер, но, в любом случае, этот второй раз был для удовольствия, не для дела. Он забирался на гору ещё раз, ища красных коршунов.  
Он не нашёл ничего.  
\- Ты можешь летать? — спрашивает Джек.  
\- Иногда.  
Это было больше, чем Джек ожидал.  
\- Тебе это нравится?  
Небольшая улыбка.  
\- Иногда, — повторяет Янто.  
Джек улыбается в ответ. Ему следовало ожидать этого. Он почти удивляется тому, что не делал этого. Почти — потому что к этому моменту он научился не удивляться ничему, что касается фэйри.  
"Трюки предназначены для того, чтобы удивлять всегда," — думает Джек.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джон Харт тянется вперёд, чтобы столкнуть Джека с крыши здания. Его перехватывает сердитый молодой человек в ладно сидящем костюме.  
\- Ты принял в команду ещё кого-то? — спрашивает Джон, отодвигаясь назад и прочь от Янто. Джек ухмыляется мысли о способности покинуть зону досягаемости фэйри.  
\- Он не совсем член команды. Хотя, я начинаю думать, что ему следует стать таковым...  
\- Я лучше так останусь, — говорит Янто, пристально глядя на Джона.  
\- Так ты просто хочешь быть его телохранителем?  
Джек отмечает мельчайшую, почти незаметную дрожь левой брови Харта. Это означает, что он думает. Перестраивает свои планы. "Всё ещё не научился скрывать свои расчёты." Если только не притворяется, пытаясь сбить Джека с толку. Конечно, Джек никогда не считал нужным просвещать Джона насчёт этого малюсенького "предательства", так что, скорее всего, тот и не знает о его существовании.  
\- Он мой, — раздражённо заявляет Янто.  
\- Он прав, — говорит Джек. — Я его. Что ты там говорил, Джон? Далёкие звёзды и зашибание бабла? Не хочу. Это — то место, где я остаюсь.  
\- Из-за здешнего симпатяжки? — Джон недоверчиво выгибает одну из своих идеальных бровей.  
\- Он — нечто гораздо большее, — смеётся Джек. Сильный ветер взвивается вокруг них, заставляя Харта качнуться назад. — Итак. Почему бы тебе не рассказать нам действительную причину твоего здесь пребывания, а, Джон?

Команда не удивляется, видя Джека, ведущего Джона назад в Хаб под дулом пистолета. Однако, они удивляются, видя входящего следом за ними Янто.  
\- Скажи мне, что это не другой твой партнёр! — требует Оуэн.  
\- Что, они не знают о здешнем симпатяжке? — тянет Джон, звуча удивительно спокойно для того, в чью спину упёрто нечто огнестрельное. Джек внезапно понимает, что у него всё ещё есть какая-то карта в рукаве. Что ж, время покажет, какая именно...  
Время. Странно, что он выбрал такую специфическую фразу.  
\- Они знают о нём. Просто до сих пор не было лица, с которым его можно было сопоставить.  
\- Лица, — задумчиво говорит Янто. — Странные вещи — эти лица.  
\- Я уверен, ты можешь изменить своё, если захочешь, — говорит Джек. Приковывает Джона к креслу и живенько обыскивает его на предмет оружия. На всякий случай. Это оправдывает себя, когда он находит наспинную кобуру с пистолетом.  
\- И создать другое тело? — спрашивает Янто. — Я привязался к этому.  
\- О чём это он? — нервно спрашивает Гвен. — И кто он такой?  
\- Позже, — говорит Джек. Он лезет под Джонову майку и прикрепляет что-то к его груди, не позволяя никому видеть, что это. Затем выпрямляется и скрещивает руки. — Начинай говорить.  
\- Ты же не причинишь вреда старому другу, да, Джек? — говорит Джон, ухмыляясь ему.  
Джек улыбается в ответ, затем очень медленно поднимает своё запястье с браслетом, так, чтобы Джон мог его видеть. Пока он нажимает сперва одну кнопку, потом другую, на лице Харта, незаметно для прочих, вырисовывается страх. Палец зависает над третьей.  
\- Да или нет, Джон? — мило спрашивает Джек.  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, — тихо говорит Харт.  
Джек нажимает кнопку.  
Крики его команды сливаются с тем, который издаёт Джон. Джек позволяет этому продолжаться десять секунд, прежде чем нажать кнопку снова.  
\- Джек! — вопит Оуэн, грохоча вниз по ступенькам. Утыкается в невидимую вихревую стену и не может двинуться дальше — За каким хреном..?  
\- Уроки выучены, — говорит он. — Так быстрее. И ему известно кое-что, что я хочу знать.  
Янто смеётся, и Джек коротко улыбается ему.  
\- Ты, ублюдок, — выдыхает Джон.  
\- Рассказывай, и это прекратится. Предупреждаю: после пятой просьбы я начну подходить к делу творчески. И, поверь мне, недавно я получил очень много вдохновения!  
\- Слово "деньги" тебя устроит? — выплёвывает Харт.  
Деньги — вот к чему всё сводится. Из-за денег Джон подстрелил Оуэна, отравил Гвен и пытался убить Джека. И как будто, чтобы обида стала ещё горше, Джек обнаруживает, что Джонова карта сокровищ по факту привела его к бомбе.  
\- Это сука! — выкрикивает Джон, осознав, что его обыграли.  
\- Чокнутые бывшие, — соглашается Джек, качая головой. Янто смеётся, когда Харт в ужасе уставляется на прилипшую к нему бомбу. Джек наблюдает за тем, как фэйри несколько минут смакует страх, а затем прикасается к бомбе. Та аккуратно ложится в его ладонь.  
\- Ты хочешь забрать её? — интересуется он.  
Янто мимоходом встряхивает устройство.  
\- Не себе. Другим может понравиться играть с этим. — Он наклоняется вперёд, как если бы разглашал тайну. — Иногда они совсем дети.  
Теперь смеётся Джек.  
\- В отличие от тебя, — говорит он игриво.  
\- О да, — серьёзно говорит Янто. — Мне не интересны глупые игрушки вроде этой. Лучшая игрушка, которая здесь есть — это ты.  
\- А что, если они подумают так же? — импульсивно спрашивает Джек. Тошико резко вдыхает, и даже Джон выглядит сбитым с толку.  
Глаза Янто темнеют до колокольчиковых.  
\- Ты мой, — ожесточённо шипит он. — Им не позволено трогать тебя.  
С минуту Джек обдумывает это.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Янто хитро улыбается и одаривает Джека колокольчиком, извлечённым из разреженного воздуха. Гвен проглатывает вскрик и пятится прямо в Оуэна, который останавливает её, упёршись рукой ей в спину.  
\- Первоцветом клянусь, — говорит Янто.  
Джек сглатывает, принимая колокольчик.  
\- Вечерним первоцветом? — спрашивает он.*  
\- Умный ты, — Янто снисходительно похлопывает его по руке.  
\- Периодически, — откликается Джек и смотрит на Джона. — Так, и что же нам с тобой делать?  
\- Что... — спрашивает Джон, уставившись куда-то в пространство между Джеком и Янто — ...с вами двумя происходит?  
\- Не твоё дело, — говорит Джек. — Ну ладно. Мы разобрались, почему ты здесь. Теперь мне нужно узнать ещё кое-что.  
Джон ссутуливается в кресле.  
\- Больше ничего нет, — угрюмо говорит он. — Я пришёл сюда за бриллиантом. И только.  
\- Может быть, — признаёт Джек. — Но ты знаешь кое-что ещё. Что-то, касающееся меня. — Он медлит, затем многозначительно поднимает руку. — Нервный триггер всё ещё подсоединён, малыш Джонни!

Джек использует пыточное устройство ещё трижды, прежде чем прерваться, чтобы дать Джону передышку. Янто предотвращает вмешательство остальной троицы, удерживая их на месте. "Без сомнения, — думает Джек, — они ошеломлены и напуганы этой стороной своего лидера". Той, которую они никогда не видели, потому что он всегда заботливо прикрывал их от этого. Теперь он — лучший человек, чем был когда-то, но это... необходимое зло было во все времена.  
Это трудно принять. Он даст им реткон прежде, чем отправить по домам. Они будут помнить Джона, но ничего после прибытия на базу. Будет довольно легко свалить всё на Харта и заявить, что тот убил его вместо того, чтобы опаивать стирателем памяти. Ревнивые бывшие, в конце концов...  
Джон напоминает куклу с качающейся головой, у которой сломался механизм. Его голова с трудом удерживается в поднятом состоянии. В его рваных вздохах слышна боль, но Джек не чувствует жалости.  
Он ждёт, пока не уверяется, что у Харта перестало звенеть в ушах. Тогда он заговаривает.  
\- Ещё одно, — произносит он весело. — После этого, помнишь? Я начну подходить к делу творчески. Займусь художествами... — Он задумчиво постукивает по подбородку. — Всегда думал, что мог стать хорошим живописцем.  
\- Рисование кровью? — с интересом спрашивает Янто.  
\- На самом деле, рисование по коже, — поправляет Джек. — Паяльной лампой либо ножом. Я ещё не решил.  
\- Я... — начинает Джон, но закашливается. Джек спокойно дожидается конца приступа. Джон поднимает на него пылающие яростью глаза. — Я нашёл Грея.  
Лицо Джека мгновенно каменеет.  
\- Ты — что?  
\- Я нашёл Грея, — рычит Харт. — Думал, тебе понравится его возвращение.  
\- И как он? — вопрошает Джек, опираясь на стол.  
\- Пошёл на хер, — говорит Джон. Джек некоторое время разглядывает его, спокойный, как удав. Янто развлекается, поднимая ветром бумаги и запуская их вокруг Джона в пародии на танец фей.  
Потом Джек решительно кивает и направляется в медицинский отсёк. Оуэн безуспешно сражается с давлением, удерживающим его на месте. Янто смотрит прямо на него и ухмыляется.  
Джек возвращается со шприцем. Пока он приближается, взгляд Джона мечется в панике.  
\- Всё ещё не переборол свой страх перед иглами? — спрашивает Джек, улыбаясь. — Не бойся, это будет почти не больно.  
Шприц содержит неполную дозу жидкого реткона, достаточную, чтобы стереть у Харта воспоминания о пытке. Можно было бы не делать этого и продолжить добычу информации тем же путём — но зачем создавать себе врагов, когда есть более простые методы?  
Янто помогает, придерживая руку Джона. Джек благодарит его посредством поцелуя, неуклонно становящегося всё жарче, пока они дожидаются, когда препарат подействует. Джон засыпает довольно быстро. Джек думает, что есть что-то ужасно развратное в том, чтобы взасос целоваться с Янто прямо перед Джоном и его командой, в то время как они буквально связаны по рукам и ногам. Мысль, безусловно, радует.  
Янто смеётся ему в рот, затем с силой кусает его язык, чтобы пошла кровь. Очевидно, ему эта идея тоже понравилась.  
Когда Джон начинает шевелиться, Джек неохотно отстраняется от Янто и поправляет свою одежду. Янто прижимается к его боку, тыкаясь носом в шею, и Джек не может удержаться, чтобы не обвить его рукой и не прижать теснее. Джон выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы проснуться.  
\- Что..? — спрашивает он слабым голосом. Потом очухивается и дёргается в удерживающих его оковах. — Ух ты, Джек. Сексуальное извращение?  
Джек ухмыляется.  
\- Просто принимаю некоторые предосторожности.  
Джон соблазнительно надувает губы.  
\- Так ты не хочешь прямо сейчас заняться диким, безудержным сексом? Мы могли бы пригласить остальную твою команду! И Симпатяжку заодно...  
Джек чмокает Янто в висок.  
\- Он не хочет участвовать. И делиться.  
\- Собственник? — глумливо спрашивает Джон.  
\- Ещё какой, — соглашается Джек. Янто улыбается ему в шею. Джон посылает Джеку неверящий взгляд. — Итак, то, за чем ты явился, нашлось. И ты должен быть чрезвычайно рад, что здесь были мы, потому что в противном случае тебе бы пришёл конец.  
Джон поднимает бровь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, — говорит Джек, улыбаясь. Янто извлекает бомбу из ниоткуда и кидает её на стол рядом с Джоном. Тот отказывается прослеживать её полёт до тех пор, пока Джек ему на неё не кивает. Только тогда он с неохотой переводит взгляд.  
\- Позволь тебе представить биологическую бомбу, — говорит Джек. — Цепляется за заданную ДНК и через десять минут... Бум! Тебе действительно не стоит убивать своих бывших, знаешь ли. Некоторые из них достаточно умны, чтобы точно знать, как отомстить.  
\- Что? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джон.  
\- Твоя бывшая, — спокойно объясняет Джек. — Аркадианского бриллианта не было, Джон. Это была просто наживка, чтобы заставить тебя найти бомбу. Чтобы убить тебя.  
Джон произносит несколько слов, которые ещё не придуманы.  
\- Не думаю, что это возможно анатомически, — говорит Джек. — Если только ты не говоришь о Хкемвертах. У этих ребят не слишком много костей.  
Харт молчит, злобно взирая на бомбу.  
\- Итак. Ты знаешь, что это означает.  
Джон закатывает глаза.  
\- Боже, это просто чертовски великолепно, — ворчливо жалуется он. — Я предполагал выйти из игры с помощью этой штуки!  
Джек ухмыляется.  
\- Думаешь? Может, тебе следовало бы потратить это на лечение от синдрома убийцы?  
\- Это не срабатывает, — отвечает Джон. — Я пробовал, дважды.  
\- Очевидно, ты ходил к не тем людям. У меня есть к тебе вопрос. Что такое ты знаешь?  
Джон пожимает плечами — насколько это возможно для привязанного.  
\- Не знаю, о чём вы говорите, капитан, — последнее слово прямо-таки истекает ядом: совсем как у Джека в лучшие времена.  
\- Да неужели, — скептически говорит Джек. — Помнишь те две недели, Джон?  
\- Пять лет, — тот ухмыляется.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы изучить тебя.  
\- Хотелось бы, чтобы я мог сказать то же самое, — бормочет Джон.  
\- Что ты скрываешь от меня? — спрашивает Джек. — Что-то, касающееся меня самого, верно?  
\- Ладно, уговорил, — вздыхает. — Я надеялся сделать это в более подходящее время, знаешь?  
\- Сделать что?  
\- Без паники, хорошо? — говорит Джон. — Но я нашёл Грея.  
Глаза Джека расширяются в убедительной имитации удивления.  
\- Ты — что? — задыхается он.  
\- Ага, только он не в ахти каком состоянии.  
\- Он ранен? — спрашивает Джек; его глаза потемнели от душевной боли. Янто поднимает голову.  
\- Не физически. Те ребята, что похитили его... слушай, они много чего с ним проделали прежде, чем он наконец сбежал, так? И, ну, он возлагает вину на тебя. Вырос, обвиняя тебя в том, что ты позволил его похитить. Я знаю, каким ты был, когда пришёл в Агенство Времени, что ты использовал любые уловки и приёмы, чтобы провести расследование и найти его, и я знаю, что это не твоя вина. Так что я пытался поговорить с ним, отговорить его от... мести тебе.  
\- Он хочет отомстить? — шепчет Джек, больше не притворяясь печальным. Янто выпрямляется, отодвигаясь так, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Мне?  
\- Подозреваю, он мыслит не вполне здраво, — говорит Джон. — Хочет убить тебя. Точнее, уничтожить всё, что для тебя важно, а затем убить тебя.  
\- Подробности? — хрипло спрашивает Джек. Янто застыл рядом с ним. У Джека нет сил думать о том, как он будет за это расплачиваться.  
Джон медлит.  
\- Пока ничего определённого. Он ещё недостаточно знает. Но имей в виду, он был там, когда я нашёл тебя, следовательно, знает, что ты застрял здесь надолго. Это означает, что он может, по меньшей мере, попробовать атаковать город. Если выяснит про твою очаровательную шайку, наверно, придёт и за ними тоже. А тебя оставит напоследок.  
\- Я вижу, — говорит Джек.  
\- Это то, о чём он говорил. Но это бредни сумасшедшего, верно? Он успокоится — ты же его старший брат.  
Янто задумчиво облизывает губы. Джек не смотрит на него.  
\- Я рассказывал ему, как ты взламывал защищённые системы, чтобы искать его, — продолжает Джон. — И про всё прочее. Он поймёт, что ты был не виноват.  
На краткий миг Джек позволяет себе поверить в это. Затем улыбается пугающим подобием улыбки.  
\- Лечение от синдрома убийцы, — говорит он. — Никогда не срабатывает.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Грей приветствует брата ударом ножа в живот. Это одновременно и ожидалось, и не ожидалось, — думает Джек. Янто наблюдает, как Грей улыбается, как его улыбка вдруг застывает, как Джек выдёргивает шприц и отшатывается прочь, зажимая бок.  
Джек знает: ранение означает, что он медленно истечёт кровью. Он рассеянно задумывается, достаточно ли этого успокаивающего для того, чтобы продержать Грея вырубленным до тех пор, пока он не воскреснет.  
Янто смотрит на него нечитаемыми колокольчиковыми глазами.  
Затем Джек ощущает вкус колокольчиков на задней стенке своего горла, и благодарно падает в быструю смерть.  
Он воскресает, чтобы обнаружить фэйри склонившимся над Греем.  
\- Янто? — спрашивает он, продолжая выкашливать лепестки даже когда уже встаёт на ноги.  
\- Он всё ещё здесь, — говорит Янто, не глядя не него. Он, как ребёнок, припал к земле у плеч Грея, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Ещё в отключке? — спрашивает Джек и сам проверяет, прежде, чем Янто успевает что-либо произнести. Грей всё ещё полностью без сознания.  
\- Мне надеть его лицо? — недовольно спрашивает Янто.  
Джек поднимает взгляд в неподдельном удивлении.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне надеть его лицо? Тогда я буду нравиться тебе больше?  
Джек чуть не проглатывает собственный язык.  
\- Я... никогда не участвовал в инцесте, — осторожно говорит он. — И твоё лицо мне нравится таким, какое оно есть.  
Янто резко встаёт и пинает Грея в шею, как ребёнок — камень. Джек вздрагивает.  
\- Он нравится тебе больше, — обвиняет Янто.  
\- Это не так, — говорит Джек. — Он прав наполовину. Это была моя вина. Я выпустил его руку.  
Он отчаянно пытается вспомнить всё, что может, о том ужасном дне, стремясь к тому, чтобы Янто увидел это и понял.  
Понял. Он правда пытается добиться понимания от фэйри?  
\- Люди, — презрительно говорит Янто. — И ваша _вина_.  
\- Да, — выдыхает Джек. — Но это и всё. Это не значит, что он нравится мне больше, чем ты.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? — требовательно спрашивает Янто.  
По губам Джека пробегает полу-улыбка.  
\- О, да.  
Янто некоторое время изучает его, затем неохотно успокаивается.  
\- Я заберу его прочь отсюда, — говорит он, опуская взгляд обратно на Грея.  
\- Это будет... Ему будет больно? — Джек тяжело сглатывает. Он планировал заморозить Грея в криокамере, но, возможно...  
\- Я отдам его своим, — решает Янто, и Джек внезапно понимает, что лишился каких бы то ни было шансов свернуть его с выбранного пути. — Он будет работать на нас.  
\- Но с ним не будут плохо обращаться, — нажимает Джек, отчаявшись достаточно, чтобы рискнуть всем.  
\- Ему не нанесут вреда, — сухо и жёстко говорит Янто.  
\- Спасибо.  
Внешне совершенно незаметно, что что-то произошло. Но Джек знает, что следующие несколько недель Грей будет болеть, и в конечном итоге умрёт. То есть, умрёт его оболочка, потому что сущность уже перешла в мир фэйри. Там о нём будут заботиться, но при этом держать под контролем, и не позволят причинить вред кому-то ещё.  
Джек думает о том, что он сделал для Грея. Он продемонстрировал, что любит его. Он поставил его благополучие выше своего доверия к Янто.  
И ночью он заплатит за то, что посмел сделать так.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Это происходит не так, как Джек того ожидает.  
Янто мягкий и ласковый. Любящий. Он ставит удовольствие Джека выше своего собственного. Он даёт Джеку всё, чего тот хочет. Он внимательный и преклоняющийся.  
Он абсолютно ревнивый.  
\- Я не такой, — говорит Янто, резко отстраняясь.  
\- Именно такой, — медленно говорит удивлённый Джек.  
\- И к чему я мог бы приревновать? — насмешливо говорит Янто. Джек ворочается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Тот пристально изучает потолочное покрытие.  
\- Грей, — говорит Джек. — Тот факт, что я люблю его.  
Янто издаёт низкий, нечеловеческий звук. Джек пренебрегает этим. Он отлично навострился игнорировать очевидные предупреждающие знаки.  
\- Ты ревнуешь к тому, что я люблю Грея и мою команду. Что даже когда у меня проблемы с кем-то из них, я беспокоюсь о том, чтобы разобраться и решить эти проблемы вместе с ними.  
Янто выскальзывает из кровати и уходит. Его движения дёрганые, как будто он жаждет разорвать носимое тело и позволить показаться своей истинной натуре. Джек гадает, на что бы это было похоже. Что Янто мог бы сделать с ним. Он ощущает вкус колокольчикового сока, поднимающегося по его горлу.  
\- Ты такой, верно? — произносит Джек задыхающимся голосом. — Даже хотя тебе не нужно таким быть. Я люблю и тебя тоже, и ты это знаешь. Но всё ещё ревнуешь к ним.  
Звук, похожий на шум водопада, обрушивается на уши Джека. Это последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем его горло забивается колокольчиками, дыхание пресекается и поле зрения заполняется чернотой.  
Позже, открыв глаза, он обнаруживает, что рядом с ним лежит одинокий пурпурный гиацинт.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Его команда принимает то, что он рассказывает им.  
Джек не удивлён их доверию. Это правдоподобная история. По его требованию они предоставляют ему краткую сводку всех дел, в которых участвовали, пока его не было. Он осознаёт, что ребята умудрились даже скрыть его отсутствие от всех, кто спрашивал. Это многое упростит. Он откидывается на спинку своего кресла, слушая, как Тошико описывает концентрацию нападений вивилов. В голове — колокольчики и вечерние первоцветы.  
Вернуться к старым моделям поведения оказывается легче, чем Джек думал.  
Янто будет часто приходить к нему, когда он находится в одиночестве. Большую часть времени они занимаются сексом. Изредка Джек будет рассказывать Янто о том, о чём не рассказал бы никому другому.  
Каждый раз, когда он делает это, Янто улыбается — как будто знает, чего Джеку стоит так раскрываться.  
Они никогда не говорят о Джековых обвинениях и о том, как Янто на них отреагировал.  
Джек легко возвращается к своей старой личности, когда допрашивает Бет Хэллоран. Реакция его команды на пытку Джона ещё свежа в его памяти, и он не хочет отдалять их от себя больше, чем это абсолютно необходимо. По этой причине он не причиняет Бет физических мук, хотя и думает, что было бы интересно выяснить, что можно выкопать из-под её щитов. С другой стороны, с давлением на эмоции и психику легче смириться.  
Он не может определить, с какой стати так считается. Психические шрамы всегда изглаживаются дольше телесных. Даже при физических мучениях сдаётся не столько тело, сколько разум. Он помнит: Тошико огорчилась, когда однажды он использовал Дженет как приманку. "Мы бы не поступили так с человеком, — сказала она. — Так почему мы считаем возможным так обращаться с вивилом?" Она, разумеется, ошибалась — потому что, если бы не было другого выхода, Джек сделал бы приманкой человека и сожалел бы о нём не больше, чем о Дженет.

Они не позволяют половине Великобритании развеяться прахом. Когда непосредственная угроза оказывается устранена, Джек наконец позволяет усталости и кровопотере обрушиться на него. Гвен и Бет подпирают его безвольное тело с боков и загружают в SUV.  
Джек смиряется с медленным истеканием кровью на заднем сидении. Но вместо этого чувствует, как его горло забивается, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Воскреснув, он совершенно не удивляется выплюнутым колокольчиковым лепесткам.  
\- Джек? — спрашивает Гвен. Она ведёт машину и не может отвлечься, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Уверен в этом?  
\- Ага, — говорит Джек, закрывая глаза. — Просто думаю о том, что сделаю с теми, кто решил спрятать здесь ядерное оружие, не уведомляя меня.  
\- Они пожалеют об этом, да? — в её голосе слышится веселье.  
\- Если я получу ответы, которые мне не понравятся, — говорит Джек, — кого-то выпорют. И не ради удовольствия.  
Гвен недоверчиво смеётся. Бет — нет. Джек рассеянно гадает, не впитывает ли его тело колокольчики каждый раз, как он возвращается к жизни.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Джек знает, что не может и дальше скрывать существование Янто от своей команды. Он полагает, что они уже забыли о фэйри. Что это знание перекрыто всем, что с тех пор произошло. В некоторой степени он может это понять. Янто не присутствует в их жизнях постоянно — как в случае Джека.  
В конечном счёте, они обо всём узнают. Джек раздумывает, не следует ли ему проконтролировать это. Проинформировать их в будущем? Или лучше позволить событиям идти своим чередом?  
Он выбирает второе. Предсказать реакцию человека легче, когда этот человек не предупреждён. Он знает, что это позволит ему приобрести больший контроль над командой — а это одна из тех вещей, которые он страстно желает.  
В конце концов игру сливает Рис. Рис и Гвен. Один взят в заложники, другая добровольно сдаётся. "Идиотка," — в отчаянии думает Джек. Он не в первый раз задаётся вопросом о разумности того, чтобы держать её в команде. Она продолжает разрушать его планы, идя поперёк приказов. Продолжает вынуждать его ставить всё новых людей в затруднительное положение. Он не любит ощущать чью-либо неподконтрольность, даже всего на секунду.  
Джек взвешивает свои возможности. Два человека здесь, и ещё один где-то в другом месте. Он уверен, что может справиться с двумя, но что, если у последнего тоже есть пушка? В этом случае положение может оказаться более опасным. Было бы лучше сработать самому, прикрыв Тошико от непосредственной угрозы. Но если он умрёт, понадобится некоторое время на восстановление — и кто знает, что может случиться в эти минуты?  
Он ненавидит не знать ситуации, в которой очнётся.  
Янто берёт решение в свои руки. Мужчины закашливаются, все разом. Удерживающий Риса выпускает его, и тот, не тратя времени зря, отшатывается с дороги. Джек выходит из укрытия, опуская пистолет. Он узнаёт звук. Он узнаёт слабый запах в воздухе.  
\- Спасибо, — выкрикивает он.  
\- Джек? — восклицает Гвен.  
Джек определяет пистолет в кобуру и развязывает Риса. Он уверен, что даже если парни найдут силы на стрельбу, их пули не достигнут целей. Янто, как и все его сородичи, не любит прикосновения металла. Особенно железа. Но, в отличие от большинства из них, он достаточно силён, чтобы побороть инстинктивную слабость — по крайней мере, на время.  
Это либо ужасно, либо обнадёживающе — Джек не может заставить свой разум выбрать.  
\- Что происходит? — спрашивает Тошико. Столь жестокий сухой кашель невозможно проигнорировать. Дёрганые попытки мужчин наполнить лёгкие воздухом выглядят забавно трогательными.  
\- Присоединяюсь к вопросу, — говорит Рис. — Какого чёрта здесь творится?  
В его отношении к жениному начальнику всё ещё присутствует подозрение и злость, причём далеко не в виде намёка.  
\- Янто? — зовёт Джек.  
\- Ты должен быть более осторожным, — раздаётся в ответ. Джек оборачивается и видит фэйри, стоящего в тени. Пистолет Тошико немедленно наводится на него. Джек опускает её руки вниз.  
\- Отставить. Он не обижать нас пришёл.  
Янто обращает бесстрастный взгляд на мужчин на полу, которые уже почти кончились. Их конечности дёргаются в последних, безнадёжных попытках уцепиться за жизнь. Джек смотрит, как движение останавливается. Он может точно указать момент, когда они все умирают. И не сомневается, что и невидимый наблюдатель, позволивший им с Тош выйти, тоже мёртв.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, — говорит он Янто.  
\- Джек? — тихо шипит Тошико. — Кто он? Что случилось?  
Приходит Оуэн с успокоительным и на секунду замирает при виде открывшегося зрелища.  
\- ...за чёрт? — бормочет он.  
\- Усыпи этого парня, — приказывает ему Джек. Оуэн совершенно обескуражен, но шевелится, делая, как ему сказано. Огромное существо жалобно гудит, но поддаётся наркотику гораздо быстрее, чем Джек того ожидает. Без сомнения, в его физиологии есть что исследовать. Сейчас, однако, есть работа, которую нужно сделать.  
\- Итак, — говорит Оуэн, присоединяясь к Тош. Она всё ещё держит пистолет, отказываясь его убирать. В конце концов, она больше не направляет его на Янто, — думает Джек. — Что случилось?  
\- Эти парни просто начали кашлять безо всякой причины, — говорит японка. — И умерли. Джек? Это был яд или что-то ещё?  
\- Или что-то ещё, — спокойно соглашается Джек. Янто улыбается и делает шаг вперёд. Руки Тошико снова поднимаются, и Джек снова опускает их. На этот раз он добавляет сердитый взгляд:  
\- Не надо.  
\- Кто это? — требовательно спрашивает Гвен. Она когда-то успела вернуть свой пистолет, и Джек с раздражением обнаруживает, что она также прицелилась в Янто. — Это он убил этих людей?  
\- Это случайно были не те люди, которые пытались убить Риса? — издевательски спрашивает Джек. Прицел Гвен на миг сбивается.  
\- Это то, что ты так стараешься защитить? — интересуется Янто покровительственным тоном.  
\- Обычно они несколько умнее, — говорит Джек. — Но к их чести следует заметить, что после вашей последней встречи прошло много времени.  
\- Неужели, — говорит Янто, даруя Джеку проницательный взгляд.  
\- Да, — настаивает Джек. Янто смеётся, но не разоблачает его.  
\- Проверь их рты, Гвен, — теперь в голосе Джека оттенок насмешки.  
\- Их рты? — повторяет она, отводя глаза от Янто.  
\- Они самые. Опусти пистолет и проверь их рты.  
Она неохотно делает это. Джек размышляет над тем, что эта женщина действительно совершенно своевольна. Сдавленный вопль, когда она находит колокольчики, удовлетворяет его достаточно. На данный момент.  
\- Джек? — шепчет она в ужасе. Сквозь её пальцы падают лепестки.  
\- О боже, — Тошико выглядит больной.  
Джек смотрит на Риса, который просто озадачен и сбит с толку.  
\- Янто — фэйри, — объясняет он Рису для его же пользы. — И, прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь: я имею в виду мифическое создание, а не оскорбительное прозвище гомосексуалиста.  
Янто машет пальчиками в направлении Риса. Выражение лица последнего трансформируется в ясно говорящее "я окружён чокнутыми".  
\- Нам нужно придумать, как доставить этого парня в Хаб, — задумывается Джек, оглядывая спящее рядом с ними массивное существо. — Не думаю, что ты можешь помочь, — добавляет он, бросая взгляд на Янто.  
\- Я могу его поднять, — говорит тот, закатывая глаза. — Но, полагаю, люди непременно заметят гигантского космического кита, парящего на урагане?  
\- Учитывая количество всего, что люди способны списать на плоды своего воображения... — бормочет Джек, но всё же неохотно принимает аргумент.  
Но в конце концов именно Янто находит решение проблемы. Он каким-то образом устанавливает связь с существом, которое, оказывается, разумно. Его масса — это приём самосохранения, — объясняет он Джеку. Оно выращивает много мяса, чтобы защитить от хищников своё настоящее тело, находящееся внутри. В то же время, когда ему причиняют боль, отрезая по куску, существо может бесконечно восстанавливаться. И пока оно может терпеть боль, оно может дожидаться помощи.  
И теперь оно знает, что Джек хочет помочь. Оно прекращает защищаться, производя больше мяса. Пока они стоят и смотрят, большая часть существа как-то усыхает и исчезает, в итоге оставляя рядом нечто размером всего вполовину меньше Джека. Большое, но намного более удобное в переноске, чем то, что было.  
Разобраться с Рисом немного труднее. Джек даёт Гвен амнезийную таблетку и приказывает незаметно скормить её ему. Она не знает, но это проверка и её последний шанс.  
Она проваливается.  
Он стирает память им обоим.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Было бы легче, — говорит он Янто, — если бы я просто работал в одиночку. Что думаешь?  
Рука фэйри, петляя, спускается вниз по груди Джека.  
\- Мм. Не без меня.  
\- Конечно, нет. Но я мог бы создать новые жизни для Тош и Оуэна. Позволить им начать сначала где-то в другом месте. И прекратить гадать, когда же и они повернут против меня. — Он не вполне верит в то, что говорит. Он расстроен сейчас — расстроен, устал и зол от потери члена команды, причём из-за её собственного себялюбия.  
\- Ты не можешь доверять им, — серьёзно говорит Янто. Он тянется наверх и прижимает палец к шее Джека, к месту, где бьётся пульс. Затем усиливает давление, ведя палец вверх, пережимая артерию. Джек думает о любовнике, который был у него когда-то и которому нравилось так делать. Само по себе это действие ничего для Джека не значило, но доверие... доверие, подразумеваемое дозволением на него — вот что было особенным.  
Джек не уверен, умирает он или просто теряет сознание. Когда он пробуждается, Янто лежит, опираясь на одну руку, и наблюдает за ним.  
\- Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я ушёл? — спрашивает он. — Если ты скажешь "да", вот прямо сейчас — я уйду. Я никогда больше не побеспокою тебя или твоих. Никаких последствий. Даю слово.  
Услышанное мгновенно заставляет Джека застыть. Узы фэйри, обещание фэйри. Эту клятву Янто не нарушит. Джек может избавиться от него навсегда, причём за просто так. Он и все, кто ему дорог, будут в безопасности. И он никогда больше не увидит Янто.  
\- Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я ушёл? — повторяет тот, кладя руку поверх левой половины Джековой груди. Чувствуя его сердцебиение. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
\- Нет, — мягко говорит Джек.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Он думает о новых жизнях, которые мог бы дать Тошико и Оуэну. Что-нибудь соответствующее их умственным способностям. Понадобились бы убедительные истории, чтобы объяснить пропавшие годы — особенно в случае Тош, за которой продолжит наблюдать UNIT. Он совсем не убеждён, что ему нужно действовать в этом направлении. Не уверен, что может справляться со всей работой в одиночку. Не уверен, что хочет избавиться от тех двоих, что у него остались.  
Джек пытается представить, как это будет — без них. У него будет Янто, это верно, но в то же время что-то внутри него восстаёт при мысли о потере Тош и Оуэна. Он знает, что Янто не будет ревновать его к команде. Это всецело его решение.  
Он вспоминает, как Оуэн спрашивал его, что бы он сделал со Сьюзи. Он вспоминает, как спрашивал мнение самого Оуэна и что тот ему ответил.  
В конце концов, он лидер.

Из их памяти неизвестным образом выдраны двое суток. Тошико расстроена и отчаянно роется в защитных системах, ища хотя бы кусочек информации. Оуэн встревожен, что беспокоит Джека. С тех пор, как Гвен покинула команду, в его поведении стали чередоваться почтительность и агрессивность. Агрессивность понятна, но почтительность? Джек задумывается, не заподозрил ли доктор, что он обдумывает его судьбу.  
Тош не находит ничего. Впоследствии Янто рассказывает ему о создании, которое уничтожил. Пойманном во времени, застывшем в янтаре, пронзённом ветром и окутанном колокольчиками.  
Джеку хочется, чтобы он мог помнить это. Он жадно целует шею Янто. Тот принимает внимание благосклонно, как и должен.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Тошико несколько встревожена присутствием Марты, хоть и знает, что та недавно в UNIT и что Джек ей доверяет. Однако в итоге она оттаивает, пока они пытаются понять, почему за дверями "Фермы" скрывается столько инопланетных жизнеформ.  
Джек стоит в дверях своего офиса, наблюдая за остальной троицей. Оуэн флиртует с Мартой прямо перед Тош. Снова.  
\- Думаешь, она вспомнит тебя? — спрашивает Джек. Янто опирается о стену вне поля зрения остальных, проверяя свои запонки.  
\- Меня сложно забыть, — говорит он.  
Джек улыбается.  
\- Да уж, ты такой!  
Янто ухмыляется и выпрямляется, подхватывая с Джекова стола датчик. В миг, когда он к нему прикасается, игла бешено дёргается. Джек смотрит, как она отчаянно вращается, пытаясь добиться чёткости, и на минутку сочувствует ей.  
Янто изгибает бровь и роняет датчик обратно на стол.  
\- Ты пойдёшь в "Ферму"? — спрашивает он.  
\- Возможно, придётся, — говорит Джек, снова глядя на свою команду. Марта смеётся над чем-то на экране у Тошико, в то время как Оуэн кажется вполсилы жалующимся. Он слегка перемещается и ухитряется бросить беглый взгляд на картинку. Похоже на Оуэново предприятие по продаже заливного из угрей.  
\- Тебя узнают, — говорит Янто.  
\- Так или иначе, они видели всех нас. За исключением Тошико, которая приносит больше пользы, оставаясь в Хабе.  
\- Я могу пойти.  
Джек поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть Янто в лицо.  
\- Ты уверен? Мы не знаем, что там внутри. Если они узнают, что ты такое, если они заключат тебя в железо...  
\- Я не такой слабый, — говорит Янто, улыбаясь. — По крайней мере, я смогу сбежать и вернуться домой.  
Джек закусывает нижнюю губу, обдумывая это. Нет никаких причин, по которым он может наложить вето на эту идею. Никаких, кроме той, что он хочет, чтобы Янто остался цел и невредим. Смешно. Как будто кто-нибудь может навредить фэйри!  
\- Я могу вернуться сюда в одно мгновение, — убедительно говорит Янто. — Они не могут удержать свет и ветер. Не могут удержать меня.  
\- Почему ты упрашиваешь меня? — внезапно интересуется Джек. Разрешение? Он действительно добивается у Джека разрешения?  
Янто моментально застывает. Затем отводит взгляд.  
\- Неважно.  
Когда его щёки окрашиваются лёгким румянцем, внутренности Джека как-то странно ёжатся.  
\- Нужно выдумать тебе хороший предлог. Нужны им какие-нибудь стажёры, или что-то в этом духе? Может, объекты для исследования?  
Янто улыбается.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Объекты для исследования им нужны. Янто заверяет Джека, что может подделать образец крови с любой инфекцией по их выбору. Оуэн, отойдя от потрясения по поводу засылки Янто, предлагает гепатит. Это даст ему больше шансов быть выбранным на нужную роль.  
\- Есть какие-нибудь мысли насчёт того, как нам остаться на связи? — спрашивает Джек.  
\- Контактные камеры? — говорит Тошико.  
\- Что это? — Марта.  
\- Разновидность шпионских камер в контактных линзах, — объясняет Джек. — Включаются теплом тела. И мы можем делать компьютерную запись для тебя.  
\- Вау! — говорит Марта. — И сигналы не могут быть перехвачены?  
\- Неа. Это хорошая идея.  
\- За исключением того, что моё тело не излучает тепла, — указывает Янто. Все замирают.  
\- Ты тёплый на ощупь, — говорит Джек.  
\- Сенсорный трюк. В действительности это не тепло, — Джек хочет спросить, что же это в таком случае, но передумывает. — Я мог бы попытаться сгенерировать его, — нерешительно добавляет Янто.  
\- Попробуй, — говорит Джек, пожимая плечами. — Если сработает, это будет означать, что у тебя есть выключатель, которым мы не обладаем.  
\- А если нет? — спрашивает Оуэн, пока Тошико перемещается к старому столу Гвен. Несколько недель назад они пытались модифицировать линзы, но никто не побеспокоился о том, чтобы вернуть их назад в архив. Джек рассеянно обдумывает "за" и "против" обзаведения архивариусом.  
\- Тогда и подумаем, — говорит он. Его план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств — двигаться вслепую. Он верит, что Янто сможет о себе позаботиться.  
Контактные линзы работают. Тош занимается "легендой" Янто, несмотря на то, что ей всё ещё неловко в его присутствии. Марта пользуется первым предоставившимся случаем и утаскивает Джека прочь от остальных.  
\- Это тот парень, которого я видела в тот раз, верно? Когда ты расстался с Доктором?  
\- Ага.  
\- Он действительно фэйри? Знаю, ты сказал, что он был, но...  
\- Он не был, он есть. И, прежде чем ты это скажешь: я уверен, что он не пришелец. Его вид с Земли. Они просто не относятся к чему-либо, что мы способны понять.  
\- Он кажется... человеком, — неуверенно говорит Марта.  
\- Зависит от твоего определения, — говорит Джек. — В любом случае, это не его настоящее тело. Это просто нечто, заимствованное им, чтобы болтаться тут, не вызывая подозрений.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Это так, — соглашается Джек, бросая взгляд на Янто. Тот беседует с Оуэном, который выглядит — против собственной воли — захваченным его словами.  
\- Он тебе нравится, не так ли?  
\- Он замечательный, — Джек сверкает широкой улыбкой. — Скажи, Марта, если бы сложилось по-другому, ты бы пошла работать в "Торчвуд"?  
\- Не знаю. Ты знаешь, что я прихожу, если нужна тебе. Но вот прямо сейчас я счастлива там, где я есть.  
\- Так и думал, что ты это скажешь. Второй вопрос: Тиш не хотела бы здесь поработать?  
Марта посылает ему острый взгляд.  
\- Она интересуется тем, что я делаю, — говорит женщина наконец. — И, я думаю, мы оба знаем, что она неплохо выдерживает давление. Но она не хочет быть в UNIT. И не хочет рассказывать мне, почему.  
\- Саксон использовал их, — делится Джек. — Многие охранники на "Вэлианте" были из UNIT. Их шантажировали или что-то в этом роде. Всё то место было, как военный лагерь — для всех, кроме Саксона, во всяком случае.  
Марта кусает губы.  
\- Я не знала, — говорит она.  
\- Конечно, нет. И я не думаю, что Тиш волнует то, что ты теперь в UNIT. Многие из тех людей по существу являлись хорошими ребятами, чьи семьи были в опасности.  
\- Но ей не хотелось бы возвращаться туда, — мягко заканчивает Марта. — Теперь всё становится на свои места, — она слегка улыбается Джеку. — "Торчвуд" мог бы быть хорошим выбором для неё.  
\- Не теперь, конечно, — говорит Джек. — Она только-только закончила школу и заслуживает больше времени на то, чтобы определить, что она хочет сделать со своей жизнью. Но передай ей, что если она того пожелает — здесь есть для неё работа.**  
\- Я передам, — говорит Марта. — И если она решит присоединиться, ты поклянёшься, что будешь присматривать за ней, Джек Харкнесс.  
\- Разумеется, — обещает Джек. — А теперь вернёмся к работе.  
Задним числом ему приходит в голову, что он пытался увеличить команду вместо того, чтобы избавиться от её остатков. Вот и думай тут о том, чтобы стереть память Тошико и Оуэну.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Так много теорий связывают вместе пространство и время. Полотно, в котором оба переплетены так плотно, что невозможно отличить одно от другого. Или, наверно, будет более правильным сказать: так много теорий зависит от правдивости одной. Джек знает, что в 24 веке эта единственная будет и доказана, и опровергнута. Он не ожидает увидеть её в действии здесь и сейчас, в 21 веке.  
\- Что происходит? — Тошико поражена.  
\- Попытайся установить связь. Нет, подожди. Подвинься, дай мне кое-что попробовать.  
Он умудряется подключить две системы. Затем добавляет третью, просто на всякий случай. Требуется минута, чтобы разделить сигналы — после чего они получают чёткое изображение сразу двух Янто, бродящих по "Ферме".  
\- Что случилось? — спрашивает Оуэн.  
\- Третий закон темпоральной динамики Кенсингтона, — рассеянно говорит Джек.  
\- Что, повтори? — это Марта.  
\- Не бери в голову. Он, по существу, находится в двух местах одновременно. Так что к нам пришло два набора картинок, и система запуталась.  
\- Джек, — говорит Тошико. — Что это там?  
Джек переключает своё внимание обратно на экран. Совершенно спокойно стоящий Янто, даже не моргая, осматривает пришельцев в баках. Разглядывает съёживающий страх и агонию, которые выражают их тела.  
Янто поворачивается, и Джек видит Аарона Копли, целящегося в него из ружья. Копли прикрывают несколько охранников. Джек бросается к компьютеру, торопливо печатает:  
_вернись назад_  
Мгновение — и второй экран гаснет. Теперь камера показывает Хаб, помещение, где они находятся, и Джека, торопящегося к Янто.  
\- Это то, что я и предполагал? — спрашивает он.  
\- Я убью их, — говорит Янто. Его голос — это хор голосов. Его глаза — целиком колокольчиково-синие. Без белков.  
\- Это были они, не так ли? — мрачнеет Джек.  
\- Были — что? — спрашивает Марта. — Джек, давай по порядку!  
\- Те пришельцы. Вот как они получают "Reset" и, возможно, кучу других наркотиков. Они делают их из пришельцев. Они держат их там, пытая во имя науки. — Пока на лицах его команды проступает осознание, он оборачивается к фэйри. — Янто? Их можно спасти?  
\- Слишком далеко зашло, — печально говорит Янто. — Я могу вытащить их. Но шрамы останутся навсегда.  
\- Сделай для них, что можешь. Не страдай. А людей пока оставь.  
\- Я хочу убить их, — дуется Янто. — Взять их и отдать моим гвищги***, насладиться их последними вздохами.  
\- Позволь _нам_ разобраться с ними, — говорит Джек, беря его руки в свои. — Пожалуйста.  
Пауза кажется бесконечной, но в конце концов Янто кивает и растворяется в воздухе. Колокольчики парят вокруг Джека и исчезают, стоит им только коснуться его кожи.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
По настоянию Джека, Марта оставляет зачистку "Торчвуду" и отправляется обратно в Лондон, веря, что Джек будет знать, что делать. Янто забирает пришельцев... куда-то. Куда — Джек не спрашивает, зная, что у него самого не было бы другого выбора, кроме как устроить им эвтаназию.  
Некоторые люди, работавшие в "Ферме", в действительности понятия не имели о том, в каких чудовищных вещах участвовали. Таким были выданы амнезийные таблетки в количестве достаточном, чтобы уничтожить все воспоминания об этом предприятии.  
Тем, кто такое понятие имел, однако, выдали столько, что они поголовно вернулись в пред-пубертатный период. Джек думает, что это подходящее наказание. Янто неохотно успокаивается, когда навещает их в госпитале и застаёт за изучением таблицы умножения.  
\- Два на два — четыре, — говорит он Джеку. — Но два и два — один.  
Джек делает попытку догадаться, затем сознаётся в своём бессилии. Янто хохочет.  
\- Что-нибудь полегче? — говорит он. — Без голоса кричит, без крыльев порхает, без зубов кусает, безо рта бормочет.  
\- Что это? — спрашивает Тошико, ставя сумку.  
\- Ветер, — отвечает Джек. — Кстати, не думаешь ли ты взять выходной на сегодня?  
\- Загадки? — спрашивает та, подчёркнуто игнорируя его вопрос.  
\- Весной я красуюсь в прелестном наряде, — говорит Янто. — Летом я одеваюсь поосновательнее.  
\- Какая жалость, — вставляет Джек.  
\- Когда холодает, я сбрасываю свои одежды, — продолжает Янто, запуская в него бумажным шариком. — И к зиме обнажаюсь полностью. — Он предупредительно наставляет палец на Джека: — Не произноси этого.  
Джек дуется, пока Тошико задумчиво постукивает себя по подбородку.  
\- Что бы это было... о! Дерево.  
\- Замечательно, — говорит Янто.  
\- Какая разновидность пробежки означает прогулку? — ворчит Оуэн, топая за свой стол.  
\- Это имеет какое-нибудь отношение к тому, что ты опоздал на два часа? — интересуется Джек.  
\- Бензин кончился.  
Тошико прячет усмешку. Джек даже не пытается сдержаться.  
"Похоже, — думает он, — Тош и Оуэн начали оттаивать по отношению к Янто." Произошло это потому, что они забыли, на что он способен, или потому, что не видят в нём угрозы себе — вопрос спорный. Он, несомненно, приложил усилие, чтобы очаровать их. Возможно, он знает, что Джек решил не стирать им память. В этом случае всем вовлечённым сторонам, конечно, было бы удобнее, если бы он оставался с ними.  
И сознавая это, Джек чувствует себя удовлетворённым.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Звонок из больницы, — говорит Тошико. — Целая куча пациентов в ярко выраженной коме. Необычные симптомы — они считают, что нам это может быть интересно.  
\- Когда это началось? — спрашивает Джек.  
\- Ветер почернел вчера, — говорит Янто.  
\- Началось вчера, — отвечает Тошико, покосившись на фэйри.  
\- Что-нибудь, что нам следует знать? — Джек.  
\- Какие симптомы? — Янто.  
Она смотрит вниз, на свои записи.  
\- Очевидно, из них была вытянута влага. И у всех бьются сердца, но нет дыхания.  
\- Ащтид****, — говорит Янто задумчиво.  
\- Аш-что? — переспрашивает Джек.  
\- Они отверженные, — хмурится Янто. — Они не должны были находиться на свободе.  
Сердце Джека странно подпрыгивает.  
\- Фэйри?  
\- Из забытого клана. Говоря по-человечески, они были изгнаны из нашей реальности за совершённые ими преступления.  
\- Что они сделали? — спрашивает Тошико.  
Янто слегка улыбается.  
\- Не спрашивай. Они были из всех элементов, но имели только одну воду и один воздух на всех. — Он смотрит на Джека. — Разреши мне справиться с этим. Это наш закон.  
Джек разводит руками.  
\- Чувствуй себя свободным. Ты сможешь спасти жертв?  
Янто обдумывает это.  
\- Если их выдохи найдутся, я постараюсь.  
"Самое странное в этом то, — размышляет Джек, — что Янто совершенно искренен..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Янто под ним излучает жар. Он ощущается очень похоже на человека — особенно хорошо для того, кто, предположительно, должен сосредотачиваться, чтобы генерировать телесное тепло.  
"Конечно, — думает Джек, — называть кого-либо человеком — это не обязательно комплимент."  
Ни человеческий вид, ни бытие человеком не гарантирует человечности — этого загадочного абстрактного понятия. Человечность*****. Он как-то нашёл это слово — просто по приколу. Согласно его словарю, это означает: "человеческая природа или качества; доброта; человечество". Что он находит самым странным — так это то, что доброта (как это получается) является рефлективным качеством человеческого вида. В моменты сильной печали ему думается, что слово "изменчивость" могло бы подойти сюда больше.  
И всё же, в людях что-то есть. Что-то, что позволяет им выстоять там, где не смогла бы ни одна другая раса во вселенной. Не их тела и даже не их разумы, но какая-то врождённая, отчаянная необходимость в выживании. Изменчивость. И доброта. Вечерние первоцветы и колокольчики. Нет никакой случайности в том, что непосредственно перед схлопыванием вселенной последней выжившей расой были и будут люди.  
Тошико однажды спросила его, почему так много пришельцев интересуется Землёй. Не Землёй, сказал он. Людьми. Но что в них такого? Даже в нём. "Не смертный, но человек", как его называет Янто. Убиваемый и всегда возращающийся, упрямый, отчаянно цепляющийся за оставленные ему клочки надежды. Джек улыбается мысли, что он в некотором роде представляет собой человечность, во всех её формах и значениях.  
Янто тянет его за плечи.  
\- Ты что такой печально-задумчивый?  
Джек наклоняется и нежно целует его.  
\- Да так, ничего.  
Коли на то пошло, он не слишком привычен думать о таких вещах. Что случится, то случится. Его губы легко касаются кожи Янто, когда их хозяин передвигается, чтобы удобно улечься рядом.  
\- Лжец, — говорит Янто без особого пыла.  
Джек улыбается.  
\- Иногда, — говорит он, и Янто смеётся. Джек думает, что, возможно, осваивает демагогию фэйри. Ещё несколько лет, и он сможет действительно понимать половину слов, которые вылетают изо рта Янто.  
Конечно, насколько он знает, Янто может и уйти в эти самые несколько лет. Потерять интерес или умереть. И это необычная мысль. Янто как-то сказал, что жил во времени и был создан из света и ветра. Как долго живут такие создания?  
\- Эй, Янто?  
Тот издаёт вопросительный звук.  
\- Как долго живёт порождение времени?  
Янто выдаёт таинственную улыбку и не отвечает.  
Джек некоторое время размышляет над молчанием. Затем улыбка растягивает его собственные губы, он обхватывает Янто руками и позволяет себе погрузиться в сон.  
Ему снятся колокольчики и смех.

_~fin_  
_________________________________________________  
* в оригинале _Evening primrose_. Это растение, известное также как энотера или ослинник, в языке цветов означает "непостоянство", тогда как _Primrose_ — примула или первоцвет — напротив, говорит "Я не могу жить без тебя".  
** переводчик не смотрела "Доктора Кто", поэтому встрепенулась только на этом моменте. Речь идёт о Летиции "Тиш" Джонс, сестре Марты. Немножко странно, потому что по информации [вики](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Tish_Jones), сестра это старшая — а тут "едва закончила школу". Но авторский произвол, да.  
*** в оригинале _gwyllgi_ — "чёрный пёс", жуткий призрак валлийского фольклора, прообраз или один из прообразов собаки Баскервилей, Грима и прочих сириусов блэков.  
**** в оригинале _alltud_ — изгнанник, отверженный.  
***** здесь и далее в оригинале _humanity_ — что по-английски означает не только человечность, но и человечество. Помните об этом!


End file.
